Dragons and Mechs
by Corrupted Winter Command
Summary: Hiding, one of the many things Helena hates. But with her line of work makes it difficult to do. Her only hope being a old book and a certain black scalled dragon. Mech or no Mech, shes getting the approval she always deserved; One way or another, nothing will stop the "Hooded Heir". Fem!Hybrid!Hiccup. Male!Astrid.
1. Berk Status and Medical Conditions

**Disclaimer: I don't own Httyd, just the concept I put them in. NOW onward such valiant steeds! And yes I know, this chapter doesn't mean/ look much to the story, but this is what caused this whole show to be created, the real meat and potatoes start in chapter 2 so treat this part like a introduction to the world.**

 _ **01010011 01110010 01110100**_

-NOTICE: STATUS REPORT IS AUTOMATICALLY UPDATED EVERY 10 MINUTES-

[~]

-Location: Berk

-Current Alert Status: Terror Green  
-Alert Status Rankings:  
_Scauldron Blue - Zero Chance of Raids  
_Terror Green - Low Chance of Raids  
_Zippleback Yellow - Medium Chance of Raid/Raid Ending  
_Nightmare Red - High Chance of Raid/Active Raid

-Date: August 20th, [Redacted]  
-Current Updated Time: 2334 (11:34 Pm)

-Clearance Levels: 11  
-Clearance Level Tiers:  
_Level 11 -[ Elder Status ]  
_Level 10 -[ High Command ]  
_Level 9 -[ Lower Command ]  
_Level 8 -[ Intelligence Branch ]  
_Level 7 -[ Warrior Branch ]  
_Level 6 -[ Weapons Testing and Analysis ]  
_Level 5 -[ Dragon Mech Access ]  
_Level 4 -[ Weapons Design and Development ]  
_Level 3 -[ Hunting Division ]  
_Level 2 -[ Farming Division ]  
_Level 1 -[ Classified Civilian ]  
_Level 0 -[ Unclassified ]

-Tribe Status: Healthy  
-Tribesmen and Women Eligible for Training: 6  
-Population: 639

-Current Elder(s): 2  
-Respected Elder(s): 1

-FORGE Repair Building Status: Standing; Functional

-Total Bays: 7

-Bays Open: 3  
-Off Duty Hanger Quantity: 9  
-On Duty Hanger Quantity: 9  
-Spare Parts Hanger: Standing; Functional

-Communications Array Status: Standing; Online; Active  
-Radio Satellite Alpha Status: Standing; Operational  
-Radio Satellite Beta Status: Standing; Damaged  
_Damage To Tower: Several destroyed dishes and antennas_  
-Radio Tower Yamaha Status: Down; Unsecured; Offline; Severely Damaged  
_Damage To Tower: Destroyed; Undergoing full reconstruction_  
-Radio Tower Zeta Status: Secured; Standing; Functional

-Searchlight Array Quantity: 8  
-Spotlight Array Quantity: 4

-Rock Launcher Quantity: 7  
-Rock Launchers Active: 4  
-Rock Launcher Offline: 3; Destroyed  
_Destroyed Due to Night Fury; Undergoing High Priority Reconstruction_

-Food/Provisions Storage Hanger(s): 4  
-Provisions Storage Hanger Alpha Status: Standing; Functional  
-Provisions Storage Hanger Beta Status: Burned Down  
-Provisions Storage Hanger Charle Status: Halfway Burned Down; Under Repair; Unoperational  
-Underground Provisions Storage Status: Protected; Fully Functional

-Training/Kill Arena Status: Functional  
-Training/ Kill Arena Overseer: Gobber the Belch  
-Current Contained Wild Dragons: Deadly Nadder, Titan Wing Terrible Terror, Monstrous Nightmare, Gronckle, and a Hideous Zippleback  
-Training Hangar Status: Empty; Scheduled Transfer of In-Training Units

[~]

-Current Leadership Clan: Haddock  
-Current Head Name: Stoick Haddock  
-Title: Stoick the Vast

-Profile: Stoick the Vast  
-Age: 51  
-Role: Chieftain/General of Berk

-Other notes: Heiress; Daughter: Hiccup  
-Clearance Access: Level 10 [ High Command ]

-Current Mech: Skullcrusher  
-Height: 4.572 Meters (Roughly 15 feet)  
-Design: Rumblehorn  
-Coloration: Red face and Green body, with hints of red coloration on sides, top, and wings.  
-Weapon Type: Flaming 'Rock' Missiles  
-Status: Inactive; Repair  
-Current Location: Repair Bay RH-1; Bay 3  
-Reasoning: Damaged wing and Body  
-Repairmen: Gobber the Belch  
-Normal Storage Location: Haddock Hanger [HaH-3]

-Former Mech: Thornado  
-Height: 3.657 Meters (Roughly 12 feet)  
-Design: Thunderdrum  
-Coloration: Blue face and body, Whitish blue spots on wings and on top of body, Light Blue -under chassis.  
-Weapon Type: Sonic Blasts  
-Status: Inactive; Educational Use Assigned  
-Current Location: Training Arena Hanger Storage [TaHs-09]; Bay 2  
-Reasoning: Severely damaged wings and significant damage to weapon systems.  
-Other Known Available Actions: Intensive Repair or Scrapped for Parts

[~]

-Current Heiress Name: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third  
_Helena Horrendous Haddock the Third_  
-Title: [Unofficial] Hiccup the Mechless  
_Helena the Mechless_

-Heir Profile: Hiccup Haddock  
_Helena Haddock_  
-Age: 16  
-Role: Mech/Armor/Weapon design, repair and construction, Head intelligence branch, Dragon Training assistant and respected unofficial strategist.  
Questionable Dragon fighting and Dragon Mech Pilot in Training  
-Mentor: Gobber the Belch  
-Clearance Access: Level 8 [ Intelligence Branch ]

-Current Mech: NOT AVAILABLE

-Former Mech: NOT AVAILABLE

-Current AI Terror Assistant: Sharpshot  
-Height: 0.33 Meters (roughly 1 Foot)  
-Body: Terrible Terror  
-Coloration: Green body, Red accents on wings and body,Red horn  
-Weapon Type: Propane Based Flame  
-AI Programming: Customized

—CONFIDENTIAL —Medical Condition— CONFIDENCIAL—  
-SPECIAL PERMISSIONS FOR VIEWING-  
-RECEIVE FROM ELDER GOTHI TO VIEW-  
-Current access: Haddock, Helena-  
-Permission to view: Granted-

-Medical Condition is as follows-

-White scales lining cheekbones like freckles.  
-Same white scales litter arms, legs, back, chest, and shoulders.  
-Large white bat-like winged appendages on upper back on shoulder blades with span of 2 Meters (Roughly 6 feet).  
-Smaller white fins on lower back. A Single wing has a span of 0.822 (Roughly 2 feet 7 inches).  
-Long white tail extruding from lower back at extending the tailbone with two white fins 6 or so inches from end of tail. Tail length 1 meter (Roughly 3 feet), Single wing has span of 0.609 meters (Roughly 2 feet  
-From the lower arm it is whitened and full of scales, hands have claw-like features.  
-Same kind of condition is on the feet, starting at top part of calf and continues to the end of the feet  
-Ears are that of 2 oval scaly appendages on both sides of head, the lower one are small and more sensitive that the larger one on the top,The appendages start at the bottom where a normal human ear would start and ends about 5 inches later towards the top of the head on both sides of head.  
_Said Ear Appendages can be moved up and down, away and against the head._  
-Features are consistent of the Fabled Light Fury dragon possibly same as the Night Fury  
-Other Notes: Scales have a slight hue of violet coloration.  
-Enhanced Senses of eyesight, hearing, smell, and taste.  
-Enhanced Strength.  
-Extra Internal Organs; testing shown ability to regurgitate food and the ability to fire-fire blasts in form of a plasma-like substance.  
-Teeth are semi sharp. Not sharp enough from a visible distant glance. Teeth come to a point at the ends, giving the teeth it's 'sharpness'.  
-Eyes are completely forest/emerald green, pupils can become a thin slit or wide depending of emotions expressed.

_Patient Valka Haddock had similar characteristics when in her 'hybrid' form, but when in her 'human' form eyes were white with green irises and a black pupils. Pupils didn't thin or widen with emotions in this form. It is unknown if Helena has the ability to have a 'Human' form; only time can tell._

-Course of Medical Treatment: Impossible  
-Reasoning: 'Born' with listed appendages and features

-Similar Known Patient: Valka Haddock

Could morph features into body.  
-Features consistent of another fabled dragon; Stormcutter.  
-People Informed of Valka's Condition: 2  
-People Informed of Helena's Condition: 2

-Medical Condition Updated: June 3rd, [Redacted]

-CONFIDENTIAL —Medical Condition— END CONFIDENTIAL—

-Other Notes: Do not anger. Subject is normally calm and collected a few hours after waking. Which by then it is very hard to cause subject's anger to rise. If subject is indeed angered… call Gobber or Elder Gothi or both, and inform them to initiate Protocol: Black Fury. While subject is angry run and take cover.

_Incidents Residing Due to High Anger Levels: None; Testing was done in Private location._

[~]

-Arena Trainer Profile: Gobber the Belch  
-Age: 51  
-Role: Head of Mech/Armor/Weapons, along as partial design, construction, repair, and testing, Adviser to Current Chief/General Stoick the Vast  
-Apprentice: Hiccup Haddock  
_Helena Haddock  
-Clearance Access: Level 9 [Lower Command] + [Mech/Armor/Weapon Branches]

-Current Mech: Grump  
-Height: 3.352 Meters (roughly 11 Feet)  
-Design: Hotburple  
-Coloration: Mainly Dark Brown with hints of Lighter Brown over the head, body, and wings.  
-Weapon Type: Lava Blast  
-Status: FORGE Standby; Inactive Battle Duty  
-Current Location: Sleep Mode in FORGE [F-06]; Bay 1

-Former Mech: NOT AVAILABLE

[~]

-Possible Trainee(s) of Age: 6  
-Confirmed Trainee(s): 5  
-Confirmed Trainee Name(s) [L-F]: Hofferson, Ashton; Ingermen, Fishlegs; Jorgenson, Snotlout; Thorston, Tuffnut; Thorston, Ruffnut  
-Questionable Trainees(s) of Age: 1  
-Questionable Trainee Name: Haddock, Hiccup  
_Helena Haddock

[~]

-Trainee Profile: Hofferson, Ashton  
-Title: Ashton the Fearless + [Unofficial Tree Cutter]  
-Age: 16  
-Role: Warrior in Training, Fire Brigade, Dragon fighting and Dragon Mech Pilot in Training.  
-Mentor: None  
-Clearance Access: Level 7 [Warrior Branch]

-Current AI Terror Assistant: Sneaky  
-Height: 0.33 Meters (roughly 1 Foot)  
-Body: Terrible Terror  
-Coloration: Aqua Green with Magenta wings and Light Yellow spines  
-Weapon Type: Propane Based Flame  
-AI Programing: Stealth and Speed  
-Status: Offline; Repair  
-Location Haddock Repair Workshop  
-Reasoning: Wings flapping asymmetrically

-Current Mech: Axewing  
-Height: 19.812 Meters (Roughly 65 Feet)  
-Design: Timberjack  
-Coloration: Red Body and ends of wings are Orange-Yellow  
-Weapon Type: Oil Based Flame  
-Status: Training Standby; Inactive Duty  
-Location: Hofferson Hanger [HoH-03]; Bay 3  
-Special Storage Procedure: "Tent" Mode

-Former Mech: NOT AVAILABLE

[~]

-Trainee Profile: Ingermen, Fishlegs  
-Title: No Title  
-Age: 15  
-Role: Archivist, Advanced Studies, Fire Brigade, Dragon fighting and Dragon Mech Pilot in Training.  
-Mentor: None  
-Clearance Access: Level 8 [Intelligence Branch]

-Current AI Terror Assistant: Iggy  
-Height: 0.33 Meters (roughly 1 Foot)  
-Body: Terrible Terror  
-Coloration: Orange and Red  
-Weapon Type: Propane Based Flame  
-AI Programming: Locate and Retrieval

-Current Mech: Spikeback  
-Height: 10 Meters (Roughly 30 feet)  
-Design: Catastrophic Quaken  
-Coloration: Deep Purple,Crystal-like Spikes, and Brown Spots on Wings, Limbs, and Chin  
-Weapon Type: Magma 'Slobber' from Trifurcated Jaws  
-Status: Training Standby; Inactive Duty  
-Location: Ingermen Hanger [IH-03]; Bay 3  
-Storage Mode: Standing

-Former Mech: NOT AVAILABLE

[~]

-Trainee Profile: Jorgenson, Snotlout  
-Title: None  
-Age: 16  
-Role: Weapons Tester, Fire Brigade, Dragon fighting and Dragon Mech Pilot in Training.  
-Mentor: None  
-Clearance Access: Level 6 [Weapons Testing and Analysis]

-Current AI Terror Assistant: Pain  
-Height: 0.33 Meters (roughly 1 Foot)  
-Body: Terrible Terror  
-Coloration: Purple, Cream under chassis  
-Weapon Type: Propane Based Flame  
-AI Programming: Aggressive Rouge

Only Attacks Trainee

-Current Mech: Hunterbolt  
-Height: 7.01 Meters (roughly 23 feet)  
-Design: Skrill  
-Coloration: Orange with Yellow wing tips  
-Weapon Type: Bright Yellow Lighting; Can be Charged From Thunder or Lightning Storms  
-Status: Training Standby; Inactive Duty  
-Location: Jorgenson Hanger [JH-03]; Bay 3  
-Storage Mode: Standing

-Former Mech: NOT AVAILABLE

[~]

-Trainee Profile: Thorston, Tuffnut  
-Title: None  
-Age: 15  
-Role: Self-appointed local pranksters, Fire Brigade, Dragon fighting and Dragon Mech Pilot in Training.  
-Mentor: None  
-Clearance Access: Level 5 [Dragon Mech Access]

-Current AI Terror Assistant: Butt  
-Height: 0.33 Meters (roughly 1 Foot)  
-Body: Terrible Terror  
-Coloration: Both have Yellow with orange points  
-Weapon Type: Propane Based Fire  
-AI Programming: Similar personality to Thorston twins respectfully

-Current Mech: Torch  
-Height: 33.3 Meters (Roughly 109 Feet 2 inches  
-Design: Typhoonerang  
-Coloration: Red and Orange Body; Gray Head  
-Weapon Type: Jets of Cyclonic Flame  
-Status: Training Standby; Inactive Duty  
-Location: Thorston Hanger [TH-04]; Bay 3  
-Storage Mode: Standing

-Former Mech: NOT AVAILABLE

[~]

-Trainee Profile: Thorston, Ruffnut  
-Title: None  
-Age: 15  
-Role: Self-appointed local pranksters, Fire Brigade, Dragon fighting and Dragon Mech Pilot in Training.  
-Mentor: None  
-Clearance Access: Level 5 [Dragon Mech Access]

-Current AI Terror Assistant: Head  
-Height: 0.33 Meters (roughly 1 Foot)  
-Body: Terrible Terror  
-Coloration: Yellow With Orange Spots, Greener Wings and Tail  
-Weapon Type: Propane Based Flame  
-AI Programming: Similar personality to both Thorston twins

-Current Mech: Scauldy  
-Height: 31.3 Meters (Roughly 102 Feet 8 Inches)  
-Design: Scauldron  
-Coloration: Sea Green  
-Weapon Type: Scalding/Boiling Hot Water  
-Status: Training Standby; Inactive Duty  
-Location: Thorston Hanger [TH-04]; Bay 4  
-Storage Mode: Set in saltwater tank

-Former Mech: NOT AVAILABLE

-END BERK STATUS REPORT-  
-Edits Saved; Editor: Haddock, Helena-  
-Edits Approval Status: Verified: Confirmed by Gobber and Elder Gothi-

[-] User Successfully Signed out [-]

"Do you really think adding my condition to the status report was a good thing? I mean, dad doesn't even know."

"If you think that it would be a bad thing, you have another thing comin' to ya."

"But in reality Gobber, was it really necessary?"

"To put it bluntly to ya, yes."

"This will certainly help my reputation, not only am I "Unofficially" titled mechless; I'll be considered sickly too!"

"Now you're taking this a tad too far, did you really think that we would let anyone who has available access to the status report actually see it so easily, ey?"

"In a manner of speaking."

"Now lass, your "in a manner of speaking" attitude is only going to get you so far. What you need to do, is to think of the positives. You just can't keep going around Berk thinking that you're a lesser being. In truth you aren't, you wouldn't have the positions you have now if ya didn't deserve them, now would ya. Besides, we'll get ya mech soon."

"Thanks Gobber."

"Anytime; now, let's get out of my office shall we? I believe you still have some work orders that need to be completed. I don't know about you, but, it's late and I'm exhausted."

 _ **01000101 01101110 01100100**_

 **A/N as follows:**

 **DISCLAIMER: Sadly I don't own Httyd. Just my concept I placed their altered versions.**

Please drop a Review or Comment.

And no, this will not be updated every 10 mins. That would be absolutely bonkers if I did that.

But please let me know what you all think.

[Edited: Wed, May 23]-Reasoning: As I reread though the first chapter, I sensed a bunch of inconsistencies regarding the categories and what was written within that category. Like for Tuff, I had Dragon fighter and Dragon Mech Pilot in training. Where as Ruff had Dragon fighting and Dragon Mech Pilot in training. [Update to fix simple inconsistencies]

[Edited: Tue, May 29]-Reasoning: Continued to clean up inconsistencies within chapter, as I needed a break from chapter 2. Also cleaned up spacing.

Chapter edited [July 7th]: Reasoning; Updated 'Alert Status' Codes, Green - Terror Green, Yellow - Zippleback Yellow, and Red - Nightmare Red.

Chapter 4 is live!

Johnny 5 is ALIVE!

 **Chapter Edited [ July 19th-21st ]: Reasoning; REWORKED YEAH**

 **Chapter 2 is next for fix the reworks**

-Message received and sector updated: 2054 [7:54 pm]-  
-Sender Winter Command Personnel 001-


	2. Dragon Raids and Bola Launchers

A/N:

Disclaimer I don't own Httyd, just the concept. Thx, NOW ONWARD VALENT STEEDS!

* * *

-Location: Berk-  
-Date: [REDACTED] August 21st-  
-Time: 0529 ;0100 Before Sunrise (6:29 Am)-  
-Alert Status: Nightmare Red-

This is the Isle of Berk. Located twelve days north of hopelessness, and few days from freezing to death. It's located solidly with on the Meridian of misery. Currently Berk is home of the Hairy Hooligan tribe along with one of best dragon fighting mechs within the archipelago. Much of what happens here is based around one thing, dragon killing. Why dragon killing you may ask, well, I'll tell you the reason. You see every so often, mainly around twice or more a week we get raided by dragons. By killing a dragon you gain a level of respect depending on what dragon you kill. The reason why they raid is to get into our storehouses, livestock fields, and barns in search of food. Why they take, no one bothered to ask. Most of what we can grow here is tough, the ones who eat it are even more so. All because of that viking stubbornness.

Ever since 259 years ago when our founders first sailed to this island, there have been dragon raids. And for all of those years, we have stood strong against the treat. But ever since 43 years ago was when we had to deal with a new and familiar threat, titanwing dragons. You see unlike the normal dragons, titanwings are in practically and mainly twice the size of the average sized dragon and therefore much more destructive. Due to the destructive powers of the titanwings that assisted first raid; was the introduction of the Dragon Mechs.

Then around 10 years ago, I was inducted as designer, constructor, and repair-women, not long after that I was inducted to the Head of several of our intelligence branches, due to my vast knowledge of the mechs and the dragons. Due to the fact I study the dragons with Fishlegs and design the mechs based off them. Fight fire with fire right? But like I said, welcome to Berk; in short Berk is a sturdy village that has been here for generations. But due to obvious reasons, every building is practically new.

"NIGHTMARE RED, I REPEAT, NIGHTMARE RED. MASSES OF DRAGONS HAVE BEEN DETECTED NEARING THE ISLAND.!"

Then the coms are overcomed by static as a fireball hits a radio tower and consequently knocking off several of the dishes.

"NEVER MIND THEY'RE HERE!"

"Hiccup! Say inside! They need me out there!" Dad yells before charging outside to take charge of the defense.

But I'm not exactly one to follow orders when I know I have to do something to help. Once I see that there is a decent amount of distance between his position and mine, I race down the stairs slipping my cloak on as i hit the landing. I open the front door of the house but couldn't hold it open long as a Nightmare saw me and quickly fired a long liquid stream of fire at the door. Decently ruining the door near no easy repair it. I quickly slam the door close to protect myself from getting roasted. Once I know it took off, I open what's left of the charred face of the door and I start running though Berk's streets.

Running through the streets of Berk isn't that bad surprisingly. On normal circumstances the streets are clear with homes or shops littering them every couple of meters or so, that's also including everyone going about their day. But on raiding events like now, boy, good luck getting through. You see whenever there is a raid for some oddball reason; everyone decides to cloud the streets, so now it become a wonderful time to be able to dodge and weave, just to get through the crowds. "outsid' 'gain lass, huh, well watch fo' ya father!"

Gee who would have thought to watch out for him. "What are you doin' outside?"

"Hiccup! What are ya, ge' 'nside lass!"

And now suddenly tackled by Hoark, fireballs flying over us as we fall over. "Arrrrrgh, Morning!" He then lifts me to my feet to then rejoin the crowds.

Just a couple more meters to the forge and, perfect-the man of the hour. I mentally complain as dad grabs the back of my cloak. "Hiccup! What. I told you too. What are you? Get inside!" He exclaims in anger and shock as he shoves me off towards the FORGE's forge.

He then proceeds to toss an empty weapons cart at a Gronckle… we still needed that cart. Before proceeding to yell into the coms to get several mechs on stand-by; just in case.

"Ah, glad ta see you made it here in one piece. Thought you've been carried off." Gobber comments as I open the weapon return windows.

"Very funny you meathead, they wouldn't know what to do with all "this"." I exclaim gesturing towards myself, then promptly proceeding towards my station with my apron on a nearby wall.

The so called "meathead" is Gobber. I have been under his supervision since I was little, basically he is the only one who tends to give me credit where no one else would. But although I get credit due to my position as head of several branches, most of what I do goes overlooked due to my state of "mechless'.

To cut things short, he's the father figure I rarely had in my life. "Well, they do need toothpicks don't they?" Gobber teases whist picking at his own teeth.

"Halena! Watch ya footing!"

"Ha ha very funny, wait, what?" Then it dawns on me, or in better terms trips me. Along on the trip down I see my foot snagging on something red, green, and metallic sounding… "Sharpshot!"

"OH. My deepest apologies mistress Haddock, in my defense, my motion sensors didn't detect your presence." Expressed the previously snoozing bot.

Sensors not detecting me? Lies."I built you a sleeping bay for a reason." Sighing I proceed to pick up the lazy terror unit.

"I'm just glad the twins didn't see that." Muttering under my breath as I place the dozing bot on a empty work table.

Suddenly the coms start blaring throughout the raid channel. "What do we got?" Requested the general.

"Nadders, Gronckles, some Terrible Terrors, two Zipplebacks, and Hoark claims to have seen a Nightmare."

"Any Night furys? Or Titan Wings?"

"No Night Furys and currently only a Titan Wing Terrible Terror."

"Excellent." The general responded with a hint of relief.

Then a ground shaking explosion erupted from the house several meters from the forge. "Fire!"

Suddenly as if on a scripted cue the fire brigade steps into action, dousing the flames, the brigade consists of Fishlegs Ingerman head of the draconic archives, my egocentric cousin and number one taunter Snotlout Jorgenson, the twins Tuffnut and Ruffnut Thorston whom everyone considers his minions and local nuances, and finally Ashton Hofferson… The village's best warrior along as my childhood crush since I was 5.

I Look around to make sure the coast is clear around my station preparing to make a run out of the side door, but a "well knowing" Gobber grabs me by the back of my cloak; again with the back of the stupid cloak. "Where do ya think ya goin?" A stern look on his face.

"Uh, to make a mark?' Shrugging ever so slightly.

"Oh, no your not." As he sets me down and escorts me towards my station.

"Aw, why not!"

"You've made plenty of marks during the raids, many of them, not good."

"But…" I complain as I slip into my apron.

"No buts, look, you choose not to use swing an ax, you choose not to use hold a hammer, you can't even properly throw one on these." Holding up a bola wrap upon saying "these", and as fate had decided to do so, someone passing by grabbed it and tossed it towards a nadder overhead, causing it to crash downwards.

"Ok… but "this" will properly throw it for me." As I rush over towards my bola launcher, and accidentally tapping it, thus somewhat setting it off. Knocking a viking at the weapon return window out, along with his helmet.

"Prime example right there if I do say so myself." Raising a brow while brushing his beard with his good hand.

"It's just a tad bit springy…" Setting the launcher back into its body. "Stupid springs. Traitors."

"Helena in short you need to stop. All. This… You know what I mean."

"You just gestured to ALL of me."

"YES. EXACTLY. Stop being all of you."

"Yeah, fine… I guess." Sulking back towards my station.

"Mistress Haddock, in full honesty you and I both know that Gobber means well. Although granted he isn't the best at giving advice. In that regard, I highly recommend heading his words, even though they aren't the best. Also cover your ears here in 30 seconds"

"What?"

Suddenly the battlefield goes near silent as a loud screeching noise starts becoming louder. Then the Night Fury siren goes off along with the coms.

"NIGHT FURY!"

"TAKE COVER!" *BOOM* Well there goes Big Bertha; Gobbers favorite rock cannon.

"GET TO THE LOWER DEFENSES, WE'LL TRY HITTING IT WITH THOSE!" Silence for a small bit.

"NIGHTMARE UNITS! TAKE TO THE AIR LURE, THAT DEMON INTO THE LIGHTS.

"HELENA! They need me out there!" Gobber calls as he rounds my stations corner.

Come on. You don't need to yell, my ears are still ringing and my head is spinning too.

"Stay put. Uh. There. Eh, you know what I mean. I'll be back." He then yells his battle cry while waving his hammer prosthetic in the air, charging out of the forge.

Perfect.

I run over towards my bola launcher and run out of the forge dodging the occasional viking standing outside.

"Hey! Get back here!"

"HELENA, WHAT. WHERE ARE YOU GOING?!"

"Sorry be back in a bit!" I exclaim as I run towards a cliff clearing of the houses overlooking the ocean.

Once there I open up my bola launcher, flip off my cloaks hood, and take aim looking towards the starlight sky for the Night Fury.

"Come on… give me something to shoot."

As I stare into the dark and star filled sky from the cliffside clearing. The shrieking of the night fury charging up a shot whilst it dives downwards towards a unmanned rock cannon, and releases its shot, destroying it instantly. And due to the explosion giving of some light; it gave away its position by swooping within the me to catch a slight glimpse of it, I fire my bola towards it.

After it fires I hear a roar that sounded along the lines of confused and shock, along with it, a black shape falling towards the forest. "I HIT IT, I ACTUALLY HIT IT, did anyone see that?"

" _ **Who dares to attack the protector!"**_

"Who's there?" I ask. I turn towards the place where I heard the voice. An angry Monstrous Nightmare emerges up the cliff face, and when it reaches the top, it smashes the launcher.

"Please be a Nightmare unit..." But it proceeds to roar at me, light up, and charge towards me.

"Wrong kind of nightmare!" With that said I take off running and screaming. "Oh Thor, Oh Thor, Oh Thor!."

* * *

 **A/N:** Semi shorter chapter I know, but I felt like leaving it off there.

Also thank you to those left a review/comment for chapter 1.

Please leave a review if you can, by leaving a review I can make improvements to make this chapter, the first one, and any upcoming chapters.

Chapter Edited [June 7th] Reasoning: Added a bit more added scenes, clarification, and character development.

Non-Chapter Edit [June 14th] Reasoning: Chapter 3 in the works, and yes it is NOW being made. My reasoning, job hunting and graduation, plus maybe some writers block (nothing major).

Chapter Edited [June 17th] Reasoning: Slight more world building.

Special thanks to NightFuryWarlord for your continued reviews.

Another shot of thanks to those who reviewed.

Chapter edited [July 7th]: Reasoning; Updated 'Alert Status' Codes, Green - Terror Green, Yellow - Zippleback Yellow, and Red - Nightmare Red.

Chapter 3 is live.  
Chapter 4 is live.  
JOHNNY 5 IS ALIVE!

 **Chapter Edited: Revamps to fit refurbished first.**

-Message received and sector updated: 0534 [6:34 Pm]-

-Sender Winter Command Personnel 001-


	3. Crashes and New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I don't own HTTYD just my said concept.

* * *

 _~~" **Who dares to attack the protector!"**_

 _"Who's there?" I ask. I turn towards the place where I heard the voice. An angry Monstrous Nightmare emerges up the cliff face, and when it reaches the top, it smashes the launcher._

 _"Please be a Nightmare unit..." But it proceeds to roar at me, light up, and charge towards me._

 _"Wrong kind of Nightmare!" With that said I take off running and screaming. "Oh Thor, Oh Thor, Oh Thor!."~~_

The Nightmare, whilst charging towards me, fires a quick blast of flames towards me as I weave through the streets-towards the fighting forces within the compounds of central hub. In complete honesty, this wasn't exactly how I wanted to celebrate a small achievement.

As I round the corner of the street it shoots another shot towards me, luckily I turn right, disappearing behind a building as the flames reach me. Along with finding a sturdier cover-behind one of the spotlight towers.

Dad quickly spots me as I'm screaming and running for dear life and calling me out for it. "HICCUP!

He quickly turns to the small team of vikings he was assisting with a group of netted Nadders. "DON'T LET THEM ESCAPE!" And races towards me.

As soon as I retake cover, the Nightmare decides to unleash a long stream of fire towards my spot on the other side of the tower. Once the flames recede, I take a look towards the Nightmare and I see that it is spitting out small amounts of flaming hot liquid out from its mouth. _"Drats, hit my limit. No matter. The possibility of a toothpick is out there."_ It slightly chuckles to itself, I think, and attempts to charge at me.

But dad intercepts it with his hammer promptly knocking it away from the spotlight tower.

The Nightmare temporarily forgets that it ran out of shots and attempted to fire at dad, but just like before it only managed to spit out some small, fiery, and hot liquid. "Ha, yer all out you monstrous beast!" Dad triumphantly says and proceeds to slap the Nightmare silly.

Seeing that it is losing the battle against dad, it backs away from my fathers attacks and takes to the skys. Once the Nightmare flies off into the horizon along with several other dragons as the sun rises, he turns around looking for me. As he completes his 180 degree turn the red hot metal from the base of the spotlight tower starts leaning away from its position; thus causing the spotlight tower to fall over towards the Nadders that were trapped in the net. Exposing me in a crouched position. I slowly make my way towards a standing position.

As it fell the vikings placed in charge of holding said Nadders from escaping had no choice to abandon their prisoners as the tower fell towards them, glass shattering and sparks flying from the crashing tower. With the crashing tower they allow the Nadders to remove their rope prison and escaped.

Dad watched the whole scene play out, his face once full of triumph and achievement, now turned disappointed and anger. "Hiccup."

"H-hey d-dad. This m-may seem bad, but I hit-"

"Go home." He growled.

"But I hit the Night Fury."

"Sure you did, can't you see that you caused enough trouble as it is, now you are claiming something so lutercus as THAT! GO. HOME."

"But…"

"Now!" Steam practically bellowing out of his ears. "Gobber make sure she gets there." Eying the two limbed smith.

"And you young lady," He turns back to me holding a finder accusingly.

"We aren't done yet. I'll talk to you when I'm done cleaning up this mess of yours."

He then turns around and starts helping with cleanup with whatever needs to be cleaned up (mainly the spotlight tower remains) and instructing those from the Nightmare Units back towards the ground to assist.

"Aye Stoick." Gobber raised his hammer prosthetic confirming the order. "Come along now Helena." He gently pushes me towards the hilltop positioned house.

"Arg, fine." Finally giving in; walking in front of Gobber towards the house.

As we walked up towards the large house on the hill known as the chief's house and mech hanger next to it, we walk past the other teens and Snotlout but as soon as he and the twins started making comments on my 'performance', Pain decides to bite his arm and he takes off running, trying to pry his rouge bot off him.

The twins finish their snarky comments and start chasing after Snotlout, bickering and butting heads as they went. Ashton just gave his signature glare towards me whilst Fishlegs started to shrink himself to try and give me a supporting glance, but otherwise, was just to shy to make it well known. "He never listens." I speak up after we walk away from the other teens.

"Runs in the family.' Gobber retrots remembering Stoick's father.

"But whenever he does, he always has this disappointed scowl on his face. Like someone skimped the meat on his sandwich."

"Now Helena, we both know that he means well." He hesitates a bit looking for the right words.

"He just doesn't know the best way of showing it."

"I know, but, like, most of the time I feel like he always wanted the complete opposite of who I am.' I stop at the house's front door.

"Excuse me barmaid, I asked for a child with muscles with guts and glory on the side! This here is a talking fishbone!" I exclaim doing my best impression of my father.

"And a freak nonetheless" I gently open the charred door slightly.

"Now listen here lass, it's not on the outside your father can't stand. It's what's on the inside he can't stand."

"Thank you for summing that up." Popping the 'p' at the end of up.

Explained Gobber tying his best to comfort me. "Yer aren't a freak lassie."

"Then how do you explain my 'condition' then?" I question.

"In short terms, you were gifted for a reason. Be glad it's from yer mother's side of the family."

"Thanks." I reply dryly.

He rolls his eyes. "Anyway. Going back to my previous statement. How to start," He pauses slightly gathering his thoughts or wordings. Hard to tell if you ask me.

" Okay, got it," He resumes. "Look the thing is, stop trying to something your not, okay. You are not clearly not father, you for sure aren't me, you are you, you-if I dared to say this in front of yer father he would throw somethin at me-you are a near perfect copy of your mother.

Now with that said, don't let anyone say that you can't be you otherwise. Yes, you can certainly act like us, you can certainly try. but you can never really be like us, once again, you are you." He pokes me on the shoulder gently with his hammer hand thus sending me gently towards the door.

"Thanks Gobber," I sigh softly as I turn my head to the door.

"But I still want to be one of you guys." I say as I fully turn and walk into the house.

When the door closed I heard Gobber start to walk away towards the great hall while he muttered "Heh, still just like your mother." As he turned around slightly shaking his head at fond happy memory as he went.

Once I knew the coast was clear I grabbed my trusty notebook/sketchbook and rushed out the back door towards the forest, destination, Ravens Point and its forest.

-Begin Recorded Event-  
_Unit Sharpshot sending transmission: Accepted_

-Location: Berk; Great Hall-  
-Alert Status: Zippleback Yellow; Going Terror Green-  
-Time: 0748 (8:48 Am); roughly 0100 after sunrise-

"Okay, since it seems that everyone is here, lets get to why I called you all here." Stoick places a map of the archipelago onto his table and opens it.

"One more search, just before the ice starts setting in." Stoick calls while pointing at a map of where the dragons

nest is supposedly.

"Those ships never come back!" Yelled a concerned viking.

"WE'RE VIKINGS, it's an occupational hazard!" Stoick retorts. "Now who's with me"

Not a single viking's hand went up. "Okay… those who stay… get to look after Hiccup." Still not a single had went up, as everyone knew that they could trust Hiccup with not destroying the village outside raids. Even though she was always tended to be hiding in the development buildings, the forge, her household hanger, and whilst underneath that cloak of hers.

"Fine, you gave me no other option, but, those who stay now, will have the greatest honor of looking after Snotlout, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut," The meeting attendees start murmuring to each other, clearly not liking where this is going. "And ensuring they don't do anything stupid, well, beyond their normality of stupid."

Suddenly all hands of those that were eligible to go on the venture went up. As noone wanted to deal with the trio due to their high habit of harassing and pranking those they could land their eyes upon. "I'm with you Stoick!" Spitelout shouted from his spot in front of Stoick.

"Now that's more like it. Prepare yourselves and the ships, we leave after the sun sets, and make plans to have your mech operational incase I call for your units!"

As everyone files out of the hall Gobber finishes a quick swig of his mead from his mug prosthetic and tells Stoick that he's off to pack up some undies. "No, I need you to stay here."

"Uh, yer reasoning behind me stayin is, what?" Placing his good arms' elbow on the table and pointing towards Stoick.

"I need you to stay here and train the new recruits."

"Ah perfect. While I'm out training the recruits, Helena can cover me in the FORGE. Plenty of things that she could do, with sharp objects, heavy machinery, high voltage electricity, repair work the terror units, other Mech units; the works; what could possibly go wrong?"

Stoick sighs at the mention of his daughter. "What am I going to do with her?"

"Put her in with the others." Shooting Stoick a concerned and serious look.

"You know I can't do that."

"And why not old friend."

"Must J really have to say it again?"

"Yes, so that I know what kind of situation she is in and that's the reason why you don't want her in."

Stoick sighs once again. "She doesn't have a mech and she-she just seems... so fragile; unlike her mother…"

"Now Stoick, I know what you are thinking, we both know that there isn't a way fer sure to know if Valka is still truly out there. But you are correct about Helena." Gobber turns back to his mug and mutters into it.

"Well partly right anyway."

"But I'm still not putting her in the training program "Stoick exclaims as he stands up from the map table.

"Stoick, I wouldn't be saying this if it didn't concern me, but, you can't keep on protecting her."

"Yes, I can."

"No, you can't"

"Yes-"

"Stoick, stop. We both know for a highly well known fact, even her great-grandmother knows this, you can't protect her forever."

"But Gobber, even since she was born, she has been different. Even when she could crawl she was different, even with that cloak she refuses to take off. I took her fishing and she went troll hunting!"

"Trolls exist, they steal yer left socks, what's with that?" Gobber retorts scratching his chin with his mug.

"Ever since I was a boy." Stoick proudly states as he starts pacing behind Gobber, whom of which is still trying to finish his mug of mead and trying to fish out one one of his false teeth that fell into the mug.

"Oh here we go once again." Gobber sighs and rolls his eyes while hammering his false tooth back into place with his mug.

"Ever since I was a boy, my father said, to hit my head repeatedly against a rock. And you knew what happened?"

"You got a headache."

"YES! EXACTLY! Wait, hold on. What, NO! That rock eventually split in two. And you know what it did? It taught me that we are VIKINGS and that we could do anything. It taught me that we could move mountains, control the savageness of the seas, and defeat anyone or anything that stood in our way. But Hiccup-my girl isn't that type of viking."

"Stoick, as a long time friend, her godfather, and trusty advisor. You won't always be around to protect her. You can only prepare her. Out of everything, she's probably out there right now hunting for that night fury she claims to have struck down, along with those innovations she has. I've left her alone in the FORGE with the simplest thing to do, and what did she do, not only did she do what I asked her to, she build that terror of hers, along with giving Grump an AI module all to itself. That now lazy mech of mine.

I'll say this one more time, you can't and always won't be around to protect her, but you can always prepare her." With that said and done, Gobber finishes up his mean, gets up from his spot on the table adjacent to the map table, and walks out of the great hall back towards the FORGE hanger. Leaving said chief and father focusing on what Gobber had said prior to his leaving,

"Oh, Val, what to do, what am I do?" Stoick mutters to himself as he rolls up the maps and heads back towards the radio tower to relay instructions to Dragon Mech units that would go on the venture to find the nest, and to mentally preparing himself to talk to Helena.

-End Recorded Event-  
_Terror Unit Sharpshot transmission terminated_

-Location: Berk; Raven Point Forest-  
-Alert Status: Terror Green-  
-Time: 0803 (9:03 Am); roughly 0200 after sunrise-

"Stupid trajectory, stupid wind resistance, stupid calculations! AAAARRRGGGH!" I yell as loud as I can while crossing out and striking out another spot on my map of Ravens Point forest.

"Some people manage to lose a mug, a knife, or even their stupid socks! But here I am losing a WHOLE DRAGON!" I then flip down my cloaks hood to try and let myself breath for a bit and continue of my way searching section 5 of the forest.

After another 20 or so minutes walking around, I yell out again; out of frustration. Eyes turning into slits and I start clawing the nearest tree to get my anger out. When I'm done with my fit of rage, the base of the ancient tree looks the same way whenever Ashton uses his axe for 'training' against the trees.

I then continue on my hunt for the Night Fury a tad bit longer before heading home. As I turn around a low hanging branch snags the hood of my cloak and pulls me backwards. But upon being pulled back but the forsaken branch, I'm tossed into some sort of trench, that was recently carved out, with broken trees littering the sides of the trench.

WAIT WHAT! I recover from the fall and take a look at my hood before investigating what is at the end of the trench. And what I hoped that wouldn't come true, came true, the front half of the hood is hanging on the branch I snagged earlier. Great. Well another trip to the fabrics shop is in order, but that can wait as I hear something breathing heavily.

As I near the end of the rocky and dirty trench, something large and black is laying on its side, tightly wrapped in ropes. "No way…" I exclaim my eyes wide as plates with my mouth wide open.

"I-I actually did it. I-I hit it!" I say as I take out my hunting knife and walk around the bolder I was hiding behind at the end of the trench.

"I HAVE TAKEN DOWN THIS MIGHTY-WOAH-OOF!" I yelp as I place my boot on top of the dragons belly but upon placing my foot on it, the dragon shifts trying to get my boot off of it, causing me to lose my balance and topple over onto the ground near its head.

"-beast." I squeak out as I lay there on the ground.

I quickly recover from the tumble, grabbed my knife off the ground, lightly dusted myself off, and looked back at the night fury. But upon doing so, I wish I hadn't. It's eyes wide open and trained right on me, watching my every move. Looking like it's judging me, soul and mind. I stagger away from it, fumbling the knife in my hands trying to get a good grip on it. Once I get a grip on my knife situation, I walk back over to the night fury. "I-I'm going to cut your heart out dragon. A-and I'm going to present it to my father to show that I do have the qualifications to be a viking!"

"I-" I bring the knife towards the dragons underside preparing to strike where it's heart would be, and rose the knife above my head ready to strike.

It looks directly at me, huffs, and it closes its eyes acknowledging that it is going to die. "I did this."

I let the knife drop towards the ground along with me goin on my knees and I proceed to look at my claw-like hands. Similar shaped scales that shine with a slight hue of dark blue on the dragon; shine a hue of violet on me. I look back at the dragon's head its eyes still closed, accepting its fate.

"This isn't right." I whisper as I pick up my knife.

I start cutting the ropes that tightly tie the dragon down, it's eyes quickly open and turn to slits as it hears the snapping of the rope nearest to its front legs.. It shifts, trying to get the ropes off as they loosened. "Please don't kill me, please don't."

Snap goes the second rope. Snap, the third rope Snap, the fourth rope.. "Please... Don't..." I faintly murmur under my breath as I approach the final rope by its hind legs and start sawing it.

The final rope snaps, and in an instant the night fury pins me against a large rock at the end of its crash course trench. Arms by the shoulders are pinned by its claws holding them down. The center of its paw holding down my chest, a claw nearly digging into my throat. My tail gets lodged from around my waist and hangs out of my cloak in plain sight. Thankfully only the dragon is around and with me now so it's not all that bad.

I start to breathe heavily as I start to head into a panic state to get away, but the dragon is hold, at this moment, not budging. I look back towards the dragon, and it is just looking at me from head to toe, then it starts sniffing me? What? Once it has finished it just stares directly into my eyes, its hold slightly loosens, then tightens, like it was shocked or something. It then opens up its mouth full of pointy teeth and moves closer to my head. So this is how I am to leave this word, decapitated by dragon. I gasp, hold my breath, turn my head away from the sharp rows of teeth, and close my eyes expecting a quick death…

But it never came, I look back at the night fury, instead it killing me, it jumps off me ending my pinned stare, raises its front paws off the ground, and stomps them back on the ground when it released a blood chilling roar in my face. Then it took off. Hitting itself against trees, rocks, and even the ground as it tried to take flight.

Once its gone, along with the ringing in my ears. Gods that hurt. I stand up rewrapping my tail around my waist and body, and recovering myself with my once nice cloak, now covered in dirt, leaves, grass, and tears (the noun form). I grab my knife that was tossed aside when I was pinned, placed it back into its holster within my inner vest. And I turn on my heels back towards the village from once I came. But my body had other ideas, because as soon as I took the first few steps, my body shut down from the shock and I fainted, great.

-Location: Berk; Ravens Point forest-  
-Alert Status: Terror Green-  
-Time: 1927 (7:24 pm); 0012 before sunset-

I reawaken to a face stuffed in the grassy forest floor. As I get up, I notice that the sky is turning a brilliant and vibrant coloration of yellow, red, and orange; great, I was hoping to get home before the sun started setting but looks like that is no longer an option. "Lets just hope dad isn't home yet." I speak to the closing darkness.

I've never really had a hard time with the darkness, sure there are those who are scared of it. But I'm one of those who like to have fun with the darkness surrounding everything, don't know why.

As I round out of the edge of the forest, I take a look at all the houses that are visible from my spot at the forest's edge. Most of the houses in sight either have no light shining out as the occupants have turned in for the night, the occupant is getting ready for their night guard shift, or in my case, waiting for someone to come home.

Normally dad isn't home around this time, but the house is clearly filled with light, so he still to talk.

I creep into the house hoping that he wouldn't notice me enter and climb up the first stair but… "Hiccup." He says while absentmindedly stroking the central fireplace flaming coals.

"Uh, h-hey dad, need something?"

"I need to talk to you." He gets up from his spot near the fire and turns to me.

"I need to tell you something." We both say as soon as he turns around.

"What?"

"You go first." He states.

"N-no it's okay, you go ahead."

"Okay," he pauses to what I can only assume he is collecting his thoughts. "You get your wish, Dragon and Pilot training, you start in the morning like the others!" An excited look spread across his face.

"Oh gods," I start rubbing the back of my neck. "Uh, I should have gone first."

"Why is that Hiccup?"

"Dad, please I don't want to fight dragons."

"Nonsense, of course you do."

"Okay dad, let me rephrase that, I CAN'T fight dragons and we both know I have a mech!"

Dad then comes over and hands me one of mom's old axes. "Hiccup, when you carry this ax, you carry all of us" He then places it in my hands. "No more… This."

"You just gestured to all of me."

"Yes, you are correct. As for you not having a mech, I have asked Gobber to take you and have you assist him when the others start training in their mechs, deal."

"Dad please. I can do anything else, just no dragon and pilot training."

"Deal?"

"This conversation seems kinda one sided."

"Deal?" A stern look starts to come across his face.

I sigh in defeat. "Deal."

"Great, now I am heading out in the morning with a large amount of the village to the nest. Gobber already knows how many Dragon units I am taking. Good luck, train hard, and I'll be back." He slings a bag of clothes, and weapons over his shoulder.

"Probably." And he exits the house.

"And I'll be here." I slump on the steps, ax clanging to the ground. "Maybe."

So much for not allowing anyone to force who I should be, huh Gobber. "SHARPSHOT!"

The green Terror unit flies into the house a few minutes later. "Accounted for mistress Haddock."

I pick up the bot and start heading up the stairs, my new ax left alone at the foot of the stairs. "Where were you after today's raid?" I set him down on my room's workbench.

"Well, after the raid, I flew towards the great hall when your father called a tribe meeting."

"How long were you in there fore?" I question the bot while pulling out my tablet.

"The whole meeting."

"Did you record any of it?"

"The meeting in its entirety."

"Okay." I walk over to the bot that is still standing on the workbench. "Turn around please."

I pick up my tablet and turn it on. While it boots I open Sharpshots service panel and turn him off, and he slumps down offline. Once the tablet is booted I pull out a connection cable and connect it to him and the tablet.

"How bad could this have gone."

* * *

A/N:

A large thank you to all those who review, favorite, and those who followed this story.

Special thanks to NightFuryWarlord for your continued reviews.

Another round of thanks to those who reviewed chapter 2.

Chapter edited [July 7th]: Reasoning; Updated 'Alert Status' Codes, Green - Terror Green, Yellow - Zippleback Yellow, and Red - Nightmare Red.

Chapter 4 is live.

Notes edited [July 11th]: Reasoning; Chapter 5 is underway.

JOHNNY 5 IS ALIVE

[CHAPTER REFURBISHED JULY 26TH + 28TH]

-Message received and sector updated: 1104 [10:04 pm]-  
-Sender Winter Command Personnel 001-


	4. You're Late and Please No

_~~I pick up my tablet and turn it on. While it boots I open Sharpshots service panel and turn him off, and he slumps down offline. Once the tablet is booted I pull out a connection cable and connect it to him and the tablet. "How bad could this have gone."~_

"Perfect, just perfect." I sigh as I place the tablet on my workbench, unplug it from Sharpshot, place 'him' in sleep mode, and prep for bed. "Once again I am used as an excuse to get people to go on those pointless missions"

I jump onto my bed and consequently launch off my pillow onto the floor."At least it was Snotlout and the twins to get them to go, but still. Used as a bargaining chip." I turn towards the left side of my bed and turn out the lights. "Time to start a whole new world of pain." And with that the my room is plunged into darkness.

-Location: Berk; Haddock Household-  
-Date: [REDACTED] August 22nd-  
-Time: 0630; Sunrise (7:30 Am)-  
-Alert Status: Terror Green-

I wake hearing someone banging at the charred front door of the house. I lean up in my bed groggily and trying to rub the sleepiness out of my eyes. "What now?" The banging gets louder along with someone yelling my name.

"Who is it?" I yell from my bed.

Banging and yelling stops temporarily. "Lass! It's Gobber! Is this door open?"

I get off the bed and start to put on my regular set of clothing consisting of a green tunic with black long sleeves, black fingerless gloves, black leggings, brown fur boots, and a piece of brown torn fabric tied around my waist to act as a skirt. "Yeah, dad rarely locks it when he leaves! But just swipe your card just in case, just to keep the alarms from going off." And once they go off, boy does the house and hanger get loud.

They get so loud that I normally have to cover my ears with noise cancelling headsets so I don't get dizzy and fall over. You may ask why put the alarms in the house in the first place, well, that has something to do with my father and Alvin. But that's a story for another time.

I hear the front door click and creak open as Gobber hobbels inside."Lass, where are you?"

I sling over my cloak over my body and make sure that my wings and tail are completely hidden underneath. "I'm still upstairs Gobber." Sleepiness still detectable within my voice.

"Do you know what time it is, Helena?" Gobber questions as I meet him downstairs by the central fireplace.

"Not really." I reply whilst walking down the stairs with my cloak still down.

"It's 0638 now, you were supposed to help me bring your peers mechs down to the training hanger." A stern look over his face.

I stop at the landing of the stairs arms at my sides with a shocked look on my face. I turn to face Gobber turing my look of shock into an look of apology. Gobber softens his look into his cheery smile. "Don't sweat it Helena, you already had enough on your mind in the first place. And yes, I left you one mech unit to take down."

I give a sigh of relief as I'm glad I don't get another scolding about being late. As I start walking over towards the kitchen while placing my hair into my favorite messy braid, tossing it over my shoulder so it's visible from the front. And making a littler one and placing it over my bangs over the top of my head. As I finish my braids I start taking some fish out form the basket for a quick meal. "Whose mech would that be that graciously and willingly spared?"

"We both know whos mech it is." A grin of evil crawling over his face.

"Gobber, it is a simple question."

"You know." He starts a cheerful whistle

"Gobber. WHOSE mech." I'm starting to regret allowing him into the house, my patience levels are very low when I first wake up, as I take a bite of the raw fish.

I've never been a real fan of cooked fish, cooked fish has always tasted charred whenever I've had it.

"You know."

"You are testing my patience aren't you" I clench my teeth, eyes start turning into thin slits. "Gobber. WHOSE. MECH"

He starts chuckling as my patience is being depleted towards the negative zone this early after I awaken. He seems to always wish to do it, my knolage as to why, I still have no clue. Most of the time I feel like he's doing it on purpose."Fine, fine, you win, but I'll give ya a hint. It is currently residing in 'tent' mode."

I drop my fish onto my plate. My eyes widen into shock and fear once again. "Please no, any other mech is fine, but not his."

"Oh, come on Helena, I see the way you look at him."

"Yes, I know you see it, you practically always see it when you're around me when he is nearby. But why his? He barely acknowledges me, along with even talking to me. Let alone would accept me for what I truly am."

"You would never truly know that if you don't step out of those shadows that you created." His words burn their way into my mind.

As he starts to hobble his way towards the door from his spot around the fireplace. "Training starts at 0745, I'll be down there waiting for everyone Including you, and you also need to figure out something about getting yourself a mech before the training in general ends. Ok?"

"Yes Gobber." I respond as I turn back towards my fish.

"Ok then, don't be late, and don't forget about bringing down Ashton's mech for training also."

"Sure thing." My mind and heart start racing at the mention once again that I have to bring his mech down to the arena.

"But also keep what I said in mind. Not just for my sake, but for you. You can't keep hiding forever, I know that, your father knows that, granted he doesn't know half the story, you know this, and even that silly terror unit you built knows." He then turns to the door and opens it and then proceeds to leave.

He stops and turns his head around within the doorway. "Even your mother had to go though the same thing. You aren't as alone as you think you are." With that he closes the door thus completing his exit from the house and leaves me to my thoughts at the table.

"Ya da, ya da, great way to start the day, huh. Helena."

I look at the recently closed door still thinking on his latest words of wisdom. I then look towards the stairs where moms axe is sitting embedded into the third step of the stairs remembering my forced one-sided deal. I look away from the stairs back to the table and hit my head against it. "It's going to be a long day." I groan consistently hitting my head on the table with a solid thunk everytime.

-Location :Outside the Hofferson Household/Hanger -  
-Time: 0730 (8:30 Am); 0015 Before Training-  
-Alert Status: Terror Green-

As I make my way towards the Hofferson hanger I couldn't help but notice that Ashton and the others had meet up at his home are where starting their journey towards the arena.

Making sure no one of them are able to see me. I sneak my way towards the Hofferson hanger doors, and swipe my key card on the reader. It flashes green then a shade of purple signaling that my card had been accepted. Once the reader stops flashing the main doors start groaning open, metal scratching on metal. The scratching gets to the point where I have cover my ears to prevent myself from falling over. "Geez," I complain once the doors have stopped and I release my ears. "When was the last time they oiled the door."

With that said and done I sigh and walk into the darkened hanger. Suddenly the lights start coming on; one section at a time, until the who hanger is glowing with a humble feel too it, unlike mine. Anyway, I make my way down deeper into the hanger towards bay 3.

-Location: Berk Kill Ring and Training Facility-  
-Time: 0745 (8:45 Am); 0000 Before Training-  
-Alert Status: Terror Green-

Gobber is hobbling around singing his happy little tune while waiting for the recruits to arrive. He then spots all of them together except for one and decides it is time. "Welcome to Dragon training!" He exclaims cheerfully while hobbling over to the training arena primary doors. And pulls the lever, thus, opening the heavy reinforced door.

The training arena is has two sections, a smaller one that faces north side towards the village, the smaller one consists of weapons and shields around the sides of the arena with a chain link fence-like dome overtop. Along with bleachers around it for spectators to watch. On the southern side of the arena are the dragon cages that have openings on the front and on the back. The back side of the cages is where the dragon mech arena is located. The entrance to this arena is on the eastern side of the arena. The dragon mech arena consists of a vastly larger arena with a vastly higher chain link fence over top. The hangers for the mechs are located on the western side facing the forest.

"No turning back now." Ashton warns while walking through the opening door.

"Aw man, I can't wait go get some serious burns!" Exclaims Tuffnut following him in with the others.

Ruffnut agrees with her twin. "Yeah, I'm hoping for an awsome mauling, maybe even in the lower back!"

"It's only fun if you get a scar out if it." Ashton says as he turns around and starts walking backwards into the arena.

"Now, if yer all done having a rootin' tooin' grand ol' time, we are still waiting on one of ye." Gobber points to all of them whilst checking them off on his clipboard.

"Uh, who else is there?" Snotlout asks in disbelief.

Gobber smiles as a shadow passes over them heading into the training mech hangers. "Ah, there's yer answer."

"What!" All trainees exclaim all their faces stuck in disbelief. Gobber starts to bellow at the display.

"Sir, was that my mech unit?" Ashton questions while watching the shadow disappear.

All the trainees shake off their shock and look towards Gobber for an explanation. "Well!"

"Hold onto yer butts." Gobber then places his com mic up to his mouth. "Bay 2 that one goes to. Also you're late again." Gobber then places the mic back down and sees the other trainees putting their comms speaker volume up.

A female voice then comes through with a response. "Ok! And sorry about being late, The Hoffersons hanger door got stuck on its closing, I needed to be oiled! Be over in a few!" The com goes silent.

"So that was my mech. How did someone get it in the first place? Didn't you bring it down earlier this morning, Gobber?"

"First off, yes that was your mech. Second, no I didn't get to bring yours down because I needed something for her to do, and third, who else do you think had access to your family hanger."

Tuffnut is the first one to piece it together first. "Oh great, who let her in. Can I transfer out to the non-weird class."

"Who is it Tuff!" The others interrogate.

"Man, and Ruffnut and I are supposed to act dumb, it's Helena, you know, the ONLY one of us who can actually fly a Unit, because she's the one who designed and built them"

"Really!"

"Yeap." He confirms popping the 'p'.

Snotlout tosses his hands up and groans. "Great, class with mechless."

Helena then charges towards the group but doesn't see the glares being radiated from them. "Gobber! Sorry I'm-" She stops mid sentence when she catches the stern look of the others except for Fishlegs, who is trying to crack a small smile at her and Gobber who is full out grinning.

Helena then backs up a bit. "Oh."

Snotlout is the first to speak up after she backs up but starts stepping towards her, he starts making a fist in one hand and points at her accusingly with the other. "Who said you could take Ashtons' mech out for a flight HUH! WHO!" His fist getting white at the knuckles.

"I. Uh. I… um-" Helena starts stuttering

"THAT'S WHAT I THOUGHT!" He then attempts to take a swing at her but is stopped by Ashton.

"Huh? Wa? Why are you defending mechless!"

"You already know who told her to fly my mech, Goober answered it when I asked if that shadow was my mech. So you have no reason to attack her." He then throws Snotlout's arm to his side and guides Helena away.

Goober then takes Helena from Ashton and puts her in a line the others have formed next to Fishlegs.

"Alright you two playtime is over. So get in line." He hobbles towards the first dragon cage.

"So, once again, welcome to dragon training. Now the recruit that does the best will have yhe greatest honor of killing the Monstrous Nightmare in front of the whole village."

Snotlout sneers and looks at Helena. "Uh, Mechless already killed a Night Fury so.." He pauses for a bit. "Does that disqualify her or?"

Gobber throws a rock at his head with perfect aim. Cuasing him to nearly fall over.

"Ow, hey!"

"Now if yer all done bein' disrespectful" He continues his previous speech.

"Here are some of the most common species of dragon you are going to learn to fight." He hits the first cage.

"The Monstrous Nightmare!" He announces and hobbels over to the next one and continues doing so.

"Firepower fifteen" Fishlegs mumbles out loud.

"The Hideous Zippleback!"

"Eleven stealth times two."

"Fishlegs quit it." Gobber warns. "Now then."

"The Deadly Nadder!"

"Speed eight; Armor sixteen." Fishlegs continues.

"A Titanwing Terrible Terror!" He snickers a quick laugh.

"Attack sixteen and venom twentyfour."

"FISHLEGS COULD YOU STOP THAT."

"Eep." And Fishlegs quiets down.

"Thank you, and the Gronckle." He stretches the name at the end as he grabs the release lever.

Fishlegs gently turns his head towards Helena and whispers "Jaw strength eight." Helena giggles a bit.

"WOAH WOAH WOAH, aren't you gonna teach us first!" Exclaims a panicked Snotlout.

Gobber turns towards Helena as she gets ready to run. His gaze saying what she should say. "He believes in learning on the job." Helena says and runs away from the line.

"CORRECT, THAT'S HOW I ROLL!." He pulled the lever. Thus causing a chain reation.

The Gronckle charges out of its cage slamming the doors onto the wall, it then charges those who are left in the line till they all scater, thus, causing it to crash into the wall causing some rocks to become dislodged from arena walls which it promptly consumes.

Gobber is seen standing next to the weapon rack next to the open Gronckle cage. " Today is all about survival, If you get blasted, yer dead. Quick what is the first thing you need when fighting a dragon!" He shouts.

"A better teacher?" Snotlout replied while dodging the charging Gronckle.

"Plus five speed?" Fishlegs suggested.

"A Shield!" Shout both Helena and Ashter.

"Correct, a shield go!" Gobber agrees.

Gobber walks over to fish who is having trouble attaching it to his arm and puts it onto it and shoves him off. "If you have to pick anything when you are out of your mech or can't get to it, whether that be a sword or shield laying around, go for the shield." He turns to see the twins fighting with a tug of war with a shield.

"Get your hands off my shield."

"What do you mean by your shield, I found it first."

"So, I had it first!"

Tuffnut then points out to a shield behind them. "Take that one, it has flowers, girls like flowers."

Ruffnut rips the shield out of Tuffnuts grasp and hits him on the top of his head. "Opps, now this has your blood on it." He fake hands him the shield as he gets up. But the Gronckle took advantage of the situation and fired a lava ball towards them. The lava ball explodes the shield knocking the twins onto the floor. "Ruff Tuff yer out!"

The twins recover from the blast and with confused looks shout, "What?" before having to run away from a charging Gronckle.

"Quick, how many shots does a Gronckle have?"

"Uh five?" Was Snotlout's unsure answer.

"Wait, NO, SIX!" Was Fishlegs sure answer, he then loses his shield when the Gronckle saw him waving it and it fired a shot.

"AH!"

"Correct six! That's more than enough for each one of ye." He chuckles. "Fishlegs out!"

"I'm starting to question your teaching methods right about now!" Yelled Snotlout as he dodged another charging Gronckle.

"Heh heh, ok fine we'll move on. Those shields are good for another thing. Noise. Make lots of it to throw off a dragons aim!"

The remaining trainees excluding Helena started to bang on their shields causing both the Gronckle and Helena to start losing track of their surroundings. Seeing how the Gronckle is dizzy, Snotlout thought it would be a great time to try and get Ashton on his good side. "So I'm moving into my parents basement, you look like you work out, do you mind if we work out some time?"

An unamused Ashton glares at him and shrugs him off. "Not interested." The Gronckle then blasts Snotlout while his guard is down. "Snotlout, yer done!"

Helena regains her senses and groups up with Ashton. "So just you and me?" She questions.

His response. "No just you." He then proceeds to roll out of the way but gets blasted in the process. But at the same time Helena loses her shield and it rolls away, she then proceeds to chase it.

"Ashton yer done."

Seeing that Helena was distracted the Gronckle started to chase after her as she went after her runaway shield. "One shot left; Helena!" Gobber started to panic a bit.

But the Gronckle had other ideas. It backed her up between the wall and prepared a lava ball, but the fire started to die within the gronckel's mouth. The Gronckle slightly closed up it's mouth and started to smell Helena. " _What are you_?" A female voice came from the Gronckle.

Suddenly Gobber hooks his hook arm into the Gronckle and yanked up on the dragon, catching her off guard causing her to launch a fireball mere centimeters form Helena's head. "And that's it."

"Go back te' bed yer overgrown sausage! You'll get another chance don't ye worry!"The Gronckle starts to fight Gobber so he starts to spin and unhooks his hand from her mouth at the right moment, thus sending her back to her cage where it automatically shut upon the dragon slamming into it.

Once the door is closed and locked, the other trainees, who at this point have bruises, scrapes, cuts, and are aching from head to toe, come towards Gobber who is helping Helena up. Once he helps Helena up he turns to the others. "Remember, a dragon will always," He turns towards Helena who is rubbing a sore spot on her arm. "Always. Go for the kill." A stern look overcoming his face. He then turns around once again and exclaims.

"Class dismissed. Have Gothi and her team take a look at ye, just in case, also we meet at 2000 for a meal and to discuss today's lesson." And with that everyone walks out of the arena except Helena who is staring at the smoldering hole left from the Gronckle, to continue on with their day.

-Location: Raven Point Forest; Crash Site of the Night Fury-  
-Time: 1100 (12 Pm Noon)-  
-Alert Status: Terror Green-

After today's horrid training session I walked my way over towards the site where I cut the Night Fury from. Wondering the same words that Gobber had managed to drill into my mind. 'A dragon always. Always. Go for the kill.'

If that was true. Then why am I still here. Once I walk to the site I pick up one of the former bola weights. "So why didn't you?

I place the weight back on the earth and head in the general direction where it had 'flown' of towards. As I walking through the forest where I had seen it fly off and I start noticing a trail of black scales with the shine of blue on them, like the ones that I had, but these were much bigger. I follow the trail towards Raven Point Cove, hardly anyone knew it existed, I was one of the lucky ones. Mom used to take me here back before she was killed so that I could be me, this is also where I learned to fly and do some dragon type things, like breathe fire. I still came here, but I rarely came after mom died.

I follow the last visible scale though a opening in the coves 12 and a half meter ledges. I peer into the cove, the waterfall still flowing into the pond where fish swam, and on the other side a grassy ground with rocks setup to make a makeshift fire ring from my last visit. But I saw no Night Fury to be seen. "This was just a waste of time, surely it would have flown away by now."

As I turn to leave a giant quick mass of shadows shoots up from the ledge and I quickly turn around. "It's still here!" I whisper to the rocks and dive down to avoid it from seeing me.

The said dragon fails to clear the ledge and turns back towards the ground gliding it's way back to the ground safely. I take out my sketchbook, lower my hood to have a better look at what I'm doing, and quickly open to an blank page and start to sketch it out while it's shooting the water with what I can pursue as anger. I finish the sketch but I drew two tail fins instead of the one that it had. So I took my hand and rubbed out the left tailfin to match the dragon. "Why don't you just fly away?"

As soon as I say that I dropped my charcoal pencil, its soft clicks on the rocks as it falls down into the cove was enough to get it's attention. I desperately try to grab it before it falls but I miss. And it sees me dangling from my ledge. But instead of it attacking, it just stands and stares at me. And just like the Gronckle I hear a voice say " _What are you_?"

I pull myself back onto the ledge and slightly tilt my head and the dragon does the same thing as I. Interesting. Suddenly I look back up to the sky where I heard thunder and notice that the sun is starting to set. Was I really out this long? I close up my sketchbook and place it back into its pocket within my cloak and I back my way out of my vantage point and head back towards the village, placing my hood back on as I leave the cove.

As I start walking away I could have sworn I heard it say that I fascinated it.

-Location: Berk Great Hall-  
-Time: 2030 (8:30 Pm); Sunset/Thunderstorm-  
-Alert Status: Scauldron Blue-

I get to back to the village and head to the Great Hall for dinner, and consequently the discussion about today's training. When I stop at the hall's doors I'm completly drenched from head to toe and trying my best to keep the cloak from clinging to my wings and tail; all thanks to the storm. When I entered they were already talking about here Aston went wrong.

"Now, where did Ashton go wrong today?" Gobber asks.

"I mistimed my somersault, it was sloppy, it threw off my reverse tumble." Ashton replies.

"Yeah, we noticed." Groaned a bored Tuffnut.

Snotlout still trying to get on Ashton's good side tries to compliment him. "No, No, it was so," He paused again. "So Ashton."

Finally Gobber spoke up. "He's right, you shouldn't put this off lightly, you need to be hard on yourself if you ever want to become full time dragon killers and pilots." Completely disregarding the other comments.

I walk over to the table and grab the last plate of food and the last mug on the table. As soon as I grab it, Tuffnut and Snotlout scoot over to take up the rest of the tables seating so I couldn't sit with them. Like I would ever want to. So I walk over towards the empty table behind Gobber. As I pass Gobber he gives me his 'You're late' stare and I sit down with my plate and mug.

"So, where did Helena go wrong today?" He turns to me smiling.

My eyes open and stare at Gobber with terror and fear. "Please no."

* * *

 **A/N**

LATE DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HTTYD AT ALL just ma concept they are in.

So, if anyone of you are returning readers like one person in particular. You would have noticed chapter name changes and the title name change in general. My reasoning for doing so is as follows, 1) Constantly saying "Of_ and_" got tiring and 2) Whenever I read the title I was constantly reminded of the book 'Of Mice and Men'. Mainly because of the ending. So enjoy the revamped chapter names and title.

And I would like to now thank those who reviewed chapters 1-3 and 4 as I'm editing this chapter with notes and fixes. And another round goes to all those who followed, viewed, and favorited this story. I means a lot as I have stated in my profile I wasn't expecting attention like I have received. Also if you wish take a look at a reasoning it took me a while to type this numba 4 up. Its ze 2nd story I got. Then again, it took me a 3 hour session to finish it in one go once my head way cleared.

P.s. There was a Jurassic Park reference in this bad boy.

P.P.s. Chapters will be getting longer. I'm trying to add more meat and potatoes here.

Notes edited [July 11th: Reasoning; Chapter 5 is underway.

Chapter Edited [July 12th: Reasoning; Fixed some grammatical errors, spelling errors, and added things I thought I had placed in, but left out.

-Updated Message sent: 0042 (12:42 Am)Wednesday, July 11, [REDACTED]-  
-Sender: Winter Command Personnel 001-


	5. Payback and Lectures

~~ _I walk over to the table and grab the last plate of food on the table. As soon as I grab it, Tuffnut and Snotlout scoot over to take up the rest of the tables seating so I couldn't sit with them. Like I would ever want to. So I walk over towards the empty table behind Gobber. As I pass Gobber he gives me his 'You're late' stare and I sit down with my plate and mug.  
_ _"So, where did Helena go wrong today?"  
_ _My eyes open in terror and fear. "Please no_."~~

"Gobber why?"

He slightly turns his body towards me."You were late, that's why." He turns back around towards the other trainees.

"Uh, she showed up." Snotlout sneered.

"Uh, she didn't get eaten." Tuffnut groaned.

Ashton glared at the others before glaring in Gobber's direction. "She's never where she should be."

Grateful that he got an ACTUAL response. "Thank you Ashton." He then turns to his right and pulls the dragon manual from his pocket and waves it up.

"The dragon manual." He throws it onto the table with the others causing it to slide to the center of their table.

"Yes we can see that Gobber." Snotlout sasses earning a whack on the head by Gobber.

"Anyway, that is the book that we have that houses all the information that we know about all of our known dragons." He pulls out a much older looking book from his right pocket.

"Now this one here, was the old one. Before those Titan Wings showed up. If ya want to look at this one, go ahead, it still houses the basic dragons that we encountered." He throws that one onto my table.

Lightning flashes outside and its partner thunder booms outside of the hall causing the doors outline to show. Goober turns back around and studies the storm. "Ok, another thing before I let ya all go, if you want to read the Mech Unit manual, talk to Helena for access." The twins and Snotlout groan. My guess is they either A) don't want to read it, or B) talk to me for access to read it, or most likely C) talk to me and they don't want to read.

"And the final thing since we are under Scauldron Blue there is going to be no raids so study up. We are slowly but surely going to make are way to the bigger guys, but who will earn the honour of killing the Monstrous Nightmare." With that said he makes his way home exiting the hall.

"Arg, you mean read?"

"While we're still alive?"

"Ooh, ooh, I've read it like 7 times, there's this one dragon what shoots hot acid at you, and there is this other one that uses a hot amber colored goo that hardens." Fishlegs eagerly jumps in.

"Great, there was a chance I was going to read it but-." Tuffnut replies

"But now, we've lost interest." Ruffnut finishes.

"Great the it's settled!" You guys can read, and we'll go kill things. Snotlout exclaims.

"Yeah!" Was the twins response.

"Uh, um, Okay." And with that the twins, Snotlout, and a very nervous Fishlegs get up and start the leave the hall.

"Idiots." Ashton huffs and grabs the updated Book of Dragons.

I also want to get out of here so I pack up the old version and start to leave. But Ashton stops me. "Hey, hold on for a sec."

Oh Gods he noticed me. "Uh, um yeah?"

"I want to ask you some questions, is that acceptable?"

"You just asked one."

"Helena, you know what I mean."

"Fine, go ahead."

"Ok, first off can I get access to the Mech Unit manual for tonight?"

"Uh, yeah, sure, I'll send access to your computer when I get home."

"Thanks, and second question, why do you always wear that cloak. Especially during training?

Oh thor. My heart starts racing and I start getting nervous. "N-no reason, I-I just l-like to wear it. Uh g-good n-ni-ight, Ashton!" And with that I race out of the hall, leaving a very confused boy behind. "What did I say?" Was the last thing I heard come from him as I left.

I reach home completely drenched once more. I just lucky no one is able to see me at night. And i swipe my card to enter the house, once the stupid reader accepts my card I enter and lite up the central fireplace to get the house warm. While that is going on I place moms or rather my axe onto the table from the stairs so I wouldn't trip on said axe when I went up to change. Once I place the axe on the table I head upstairs and start to change out of my damp clothing and cloak. Gods I hate it when it all sticks to my body, it just feels so tight, not to mention my scales tend to itch when my clothing wraps itself to me. I change into a simple night dress, and head back downstairs with the old Book of Dragons to the kitchen table. "Hey, Sharpshot?"

Said bot flies down from the rafters. "Yes Mistress Haddock?"

"Before I forget, give Ashton access to the Mech Units Manual please, tonight only."

"Access share code please mad'm."

"B1YHRD R3DA67HU, Sharpshot."

"Sending access now, mistress, anything else."

"Just make sure all the doors and windows a shut, other than that, nothing else. Dismissed.'

'Of course mad'm." And with that he flies off to do his own thing.

I sit down in an empty chair by the table and lit a small candle to light up the tabletop, and I open up the book to the table of contents. "Dragon classes."

"Sharp class, Tidal class, Mystery class, Fear class, Striker class." I flip into the book several pages stopping at the Thunderdrum the dragon I based dad's first mech off of..

"Thunderdrum: This reclusive dragon inhabits sea caves and dark tide pools. When startled, the Thunderdrum produces a concussive sound that can kill a man at close range. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight." I skip a few more pages tring to find a specific dragon.

"Timberjack: This gigantic creature has razor sharp wings that can slice through full grown trees. Extremely dangerous, kill on sight." Nope not this one, I based Ashton's mech off of this dragon.

"Scauldron: Sprays scalding water at its victim. Extremely dangerous. Changewing: Even newly hatched dragons can spray acid." Still nope, I based Ruffnut's mech off of this dragon.

"Kill on sight. Gronckle, Zippleback, The Skrill, Boneknapper, Whispering Death. Burns its victims, buries its victims, chokes its victims, turns its victims inside-out. Extremely dangerous, extremely dangerous, kill on sight, kill on sight, kill on sight." Man what is up with this book. Where is it.

As soon as I turn the page Thor thought it would be a great time to test my reflexes but throwing lighting outside and causing thunder to boom nearly causing me to fly out of my chair. I recover from my mini flight and readjust myself in my chair and returned to the book.

I finally flip to the page I am searching for, but, its blank, kind of. There is no picture but there is some status on it, but nothing really to stay on the page longer than needed to. "Night Fury: Speed, unknown. Size, unknown. The unholy offspring of lightning and death itself. Never engage this dragon. Your only chance, hide and pray it does not find you." I look for my journal and open it up to my sketch of the Night Fury.

"So, I'm really am part Night Fury, but, why did it spare me. If you are so deadly, why am I alive?" With that I blow out the candle, put out part of the central fire, and head upstairs to my room. Leaving one question in my mind still.

"Why?" and I flop into the bed and let the darkness consume me as I drift asleep.

-Location: Helheim's gate-  
-Time: 0000 (12:00 am); Midnight-  
-Alert Status: Monstrous Red-

Stoic stands proud in the center of his ship staring at his map. "Now remember, Gronckle Units first, then Nightmares, Zipplebacks, and then the Nadders." He looks at his unit commanders.

"Once we hit the fog I want everyone to constantly replay their location, stay close, I don't want to lose anyone of you to the fog."

Spitelout nods and goes on his way to inform the other boats on the formation situation.

"Hey, Chief?"

"Yes Ingred, how may I help you."

"I was wondering something."

"Go ahead."

"Well, I was wondering, what are you going to do about Helena?"

"What about her."

"Well, what are you going to do? She doesn't do anything during raids that help us in anyway. My point is, she isn't really useful during raids."

"Yes, I know she isn't good in the raids. What are you actually trying to say here."

"Stoick she is coming of age."

"So you want me to start a contract."

"Yes exactly."

"Fine we will talk when this is over, but right now…" Stoic turns and they are protecting the fog that surrounds the waters.

"I can smell them. They're close, steady now, and launch the Mechs." He then turns away from the map table and radios the other ships.

"Move in, and prepare yourselves." He readys his hammer.

As the ships sail into the fog, mechs taking flight, and warriors preparing themselves. The dragons take their intrusion into their territory with no warning. Lighting up the fog, tearing sails, damaging mechs, and in return the vikings fight back. Determined to end them once and for all.

-Location: Berk; Pilot Training Arena Hanger-  
-Date: [REDACTED] August 23rd-  
-Time 0900 (10 Am): 0000 Till Mech Training-  
-Alert Status; Terror Green-

As I'm finishing up with the boot up sequence for Snotlout's mech, he and the twins, followed by Fishlegs, and finally Ashton enter the hanger. With Gobber waiting outside in the circle for the mechs themselves with hopefully trainees onboard. And Odein behold Snotlout makes his presence known. "HEY MECHLESS!'

I groan once more because of the stupid 'title'. "What now Snotlout.'

"What are you doing to Hunterbolt!"

"What do you think I'm doing?" I question his question, causing him to get angrier.

"YOU'RE TAMPERING HIM THAT'S WHAT!"

"Sure, I'll let you believe that Snotface." I pull out my tablet and open the hangar doors.

"GET OUT OF THE SEAT RIGHT NOW! LET'S SEE HOW YOU FEEL WHEN I TAMPER YOUR FACE!"

"OOOH, so scary. I'm trembling in my boots as we speak." I have no patience this morning as Gobber once again pushed my buttons. I activate the temporary AI in all the other mechs, the others see them twitching and start to back away as they know it wasn't good to mess with the angry lady who controls nearly everything. Snotlout clouded by his anger keeps trying to lure me out, despite my current advantage.

"HEY SNOTFACE!" I taunt.

"WHAT!' His knuckles turning white.

"Guess what."

"WHAT!" He takes a step forward towards his mech.

"Where's your backup?"

"What do you mean? 'Where's my backup?" He air quotes.

He closes his eyes and turns around. "They are right." Arms open wide trying to encase the others, he then opens them.

"Here." HIs voice quieting. Frightened he turns around.

Only to be met with 4 very active and angry mechs. Snotlout tries to make a brave face but is failing so hard at doing so. I jump out of his mech as Hunterbolt boots up.

I pull out my tablet once more and tell the mechs to give chase to Snotlout towards the arena. And like any good programming and temporary torment; they give chase to the bully, whom of which, I believe soiled himself. Gobber starts to walk into the hangar confused on why it took so long for everyone to arrive into the ring. But is met with Snotlout being chased by 5 mech units running into the ring. I see him turn towards me and the others with a giant grin on his face. He walks over to me but by the time he gets to me I'm holding my sides from all the laughter. The others are just slack jawed in awe after the whole display.

"SNOTLOUT TRY AND BEAT THE FETCH PROTOCOL!" I say in between laughs.

"Helena, you mind explaining that wonderful display I nearly got trampled by?" Gobber questions.

I recover from my laughing fit and only say one word. "Revenge." He smiles.

Gobber then turns to the others and snaps them out of their trance. "Okay you 4, while your mechs are playing fetch for the next 5 minutes, I want you 4 to head into the ring and get ready to learn to fly yer mech once their AI's turn off."

As Gobber walks the others out of the hangar, he turns to me and says that I'm free to go. sit in the stands and watch as he said and I quote, "Have done enough for today." But as I pass by the others I notice that the twins are still impressed at what I did, Fishlegs is still analyzing what had occurred, and Ashton is starting at me with a gentle smirk. Huh, I guess they don't always think I'm a disaster.

As I walk up the stairs towards the spectator seating to watch training. I receive a solid whack upside the head by a wooden staff. "Ow, what, Gothi!" I start to rub the sore spot.

"What was that for?" I question the tiny elder. She then starts to scratch her runes into the sandy landing.

The thing is, with Gothi I mean, is she has never spoken ever since he reached her elder status and has only communicated using runes. Which by now has become a dead language so to speak. Heh speak ironic huh. But anyway, only a few people know how to read it; Gobber can, but he messes up reading it every other sentence, me as I kinda needed too, and my mother.

"And don't you dare say 'I already know why'. I get that enough as it is." She frowns, whacks me again and scratches out her unfinished rune sentence.

She starts to write a new sentence and finishes glancing up at me. 'Did he deserve that.' Was written in the sandy flooring.

Immediately I knew she was talking about Snotlout. "In my complete opinion, yes, yes he did." She whacks me once again.

"Ow! Would You quit it. Please I have enough problems as it is." I plead.

She narrows her eyes and takes a quick glance towards the arena. Where Ashton has succeeded in taking proper flight, Snotlout still trying to figure out the controls, Fishlegs doing his best but rarely being able to lift higher than five meters off the ground, must be scared of heights, and the twins are ramming into each other with their mechs heads with Gobber yelling at them to quit it. Gothi shakes her head at the sight and she turns back to me. She continues on her 'talk' with me.

She scratches out her last set of runes and starts to shift the sand to form new ones. Once she's done it reads, 'If he did deserve it as you say. Then what justified the "deserved" part?'

"Uh, he was accusing me of tampering his mech and he depleted my patience with everything at that moment. He wouldn't listen to what I had to say about the situation along with him purposefully picking a fight. And we both know why I can't fight him." I finish my explanation.

Gothi just stares at me thinking about my statement. I turn my head away and look towards the training arena; Gobber looks like he is starting to lose his mind with the twins and seems to have started wrapping up today's lesson. While i watching I never notice Gothi walk up onto the seat next to where I'm standing and she whacks me once more. "HEY!" I start to growl a bit. "Didn't I ask for you to stop?" Another solid whack to my head.

"What did I do know?" She slowly gets of the seat and writes in the sand again. 'Don't you growl at me.' Was written.

"Sorry Gothi." I slump my head down looking at the sandy flooring. Gothi grabs my head and states into my eyes. She stares into my eyes for what seems like eternity and she pulls away to start writing on the sand again.

'I know you wish to stay within those shadows of yours. But you may never find what you wish to accomplish if you do not release your anger, grudges, and fears. From what I have experienced over the years with you and the case with your mother. I fear you may be in a path of something far more sinister than you believe. And you may never be able to accomplish your final teaching.' I look up from the sand to ask what she meant. "Gothi, I, what do you mean?" But the elder is nowhere in sight. I swear she moves faster than anything when she wants to leave or get away.

"Final teaching?" I turn to the arena and upon turing I find it is completely vacant. "Guess they are done for the day." With that said I walk out of the facility and head home.

For me the walk back towards my house was a blur. I couldn't wrap my mind about what Gothi said about a 'final teaching'. As I'm walking through the streets and passing by the forge with Gobber working inside sining his tune; I'm drawn out of my thoughts. "Hey Helena?"

"Hm, yes?" I look towards the voice and I find it's Ashton.

"Helena, you okay?" He sounds really concerned, why?

"Oh, um, I'm fine. Uhm why you ask?" I'm starting to get nervous.

"Well you seemed , how should I put this, a bit off lately."

"What do you mean by "a bit off"?" I question putting my hands on my hips.

"Well, you see, you have been acting strange lately. Actually a lot stranger. I say this because you have been getting aggressive since the Night Fury fiasco."

"So what! I'm getting aggressive. I'm aloud to do so! From what I've been going through I should be allowed to release some steam periodically!" Who does he think he is.

He backs up a bit. "Okay, okay, geez you don't have to turn on me. I'm just trying to look after you."

"Why would you even bother with me. I'm not who you think I am. Nor am I worth your time, nor am I worth your reputation by hanging out with essentially the village outcast." I turn to try and leave.

"Helena, why do you put yourself down?"

"What is my name Ashton?" I look over my shoulder and seeing him give me a confused look.

"It's Helena."

"No, it's not."

"What?"

"It's Hiccup. Meaning runt, a mistake, or if you want to get literal a involuntary human reflex."

"Then why go by Helena?"

"Because I hate it. It makes me feel lesser than I already am. I know you see my reaction to my name and besides my mother called me by it."

"Is that why you put yourself down?"

"Yes and because I know I can never live up to my father's expectations." And with that I leave a confused and very concerned teen standing in front of the forge as I start back up the hill.

"Stubborn one aren't you." Was I all heard hrom is shrinking form.

As I'm walking I can't help but wonder why Ashton was doing. Was he trying to help? Was he trying to understand me? What was his true intentions? I couldn't think. I had reached my house and open the door after a swiping my access card. I should really install a automated lock one of these days. Instead of grabbing something to eat I just head upstairs to my bed, not nothing to do anything but take off my cloak, close the curtains and plop into my bed to review todays events, maybe snooze a bit. But before I know it I'm hearing banging once again.

"LASS, IS THING GOING TO BE A NEW THING! ANYWAY I'm coming in! We need to talk." Great more lectures, what's next dad saying I need to marry? I head down the stairs to my impending doom.

-Location: Ravens Point Cove-  
-Time: 2103 ( 9:03 Pm )-  
-Status Alert: Terror Green-  
-Additional Notes: LIVE DRAGON Stay Away From Arena-

That strange girl hasn't shown up yet. Odd, but not that I'm counting on it. I wouldn't be surprised if she came back with some sort of hunting party with assistance of those strong metal dragons.

But what is most confusing is her features… Just what exactly is she. If she ever comes back I'll have to do something to find out. I know she'll be back soon. I know she will, her sent and another are lingering but they are faint.

-Location: Berk; Haddock Household-  
-Time: 2254 ( 10:54 Pm )-  
-Status Alert: Terror Green-

Gobber finishes his lecture too me about not doing this and that to the other trainees when working with the Mechs and he takes his leave. And I collapse in front of the fireplace, staring into the flames. "Gods. A lecture, a small and confusing chat, and an old lady who hightails it out of nearly everything and always hits me for no reason." I could feel her trying to whack me once more.

I don't have my cloak on or is it anywhere near me at the moment so I couldn't leave the house just yet. Besides what would be the point, I don't wish to visit the Night Fury as of now I've got too much on my mind. "Sneaky it is then." I get up head towards my little Terror unit workshop in the back of my hangar bay. Once I get there I decide to somewhat spruce up the station before working on Ashton's Terror.

I take out some of the old schematics of failed prototypes and wasted broken projects and place them in appropriate containers. Once I'm finished I stare at the newly cleaned station and it's missing so much character. So I decided to place schematics of some of the successful prototypes, Mech Units, and some other things to give it that character back. But I strongly feel like I'm missing something and I take out my sketchbook. I open it up, tear out a few pages of Berk's outdoor scenery, pin them around the wall in the bay, and I open to the page of the Night Fury. I stare at the detailed sketch and back towards Sneaky. I tear it out and pin it in the center of the wall centered right above the workbench.

"What if." Where the last words before I started planning into the night.

* * *

 **A/N**

So many of you do not know this, but, part of my personality is a Wild and Whacky as I call it. But sometimes I feel like being a jerk. So enjoy my torture towards Snotlout and Helena.

Better notes to come.

So 2 hours after this chapter went live. I forgot to mention that I am going to be fixing up the other chapters, but 'Berk Status and Medical Conditions' will be greatly fixed. Sort of a Overhaul to be honest. The others will get their share of fixes to fit with my overgrowing world. But 'Berk Status and Medical Conditions is on top priority for fixing. Hopefuly I can get that done before chapter 6 or sever is posted.

-Message received: 0700 (8:00 Pm)  
-Sender: Command Personnel 001


	6. The Nerve and Controlled Anger

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly I don't own Httyd. Just my concept I placed their altered versions.**

 _ **01010011 01110010 01110100**_

 _~~I take out some of the old schematics of failed prototypes and wasted broken projects and place them in appropriate containers. Once I'm finished I stare at the newly cleaned station and it's missing so much character. So I decided to place schematics of some of the successful prototypes, Mech Units, and some other things to give it that character back. But I strongly feel like I'm missing something and I take out my sketchbook. I open it up, tear out a few pages of Berk's outdoor scenery, pin them around the wall in the bay, and I open to the page of the Night Fury. I stare at the detailed sketch and back towards Sneaky. I tear it out and pin it in the center of the wall centered right above the workbench._

" _What if." Where the last words before I started planning into the night.~~_

-Location: Berk; Haddock Household Hangar; Bay 3-  
-Date: [Redacted] August 23rd-  
-Time: 1300 ( 1:00 Pm )-  
-Alert Status: Terror Green-

Two hours of sleep. But no Helena you had to stay up the whole night. THE WHOLE NIGHT. I mentally scold myself. I can't believe that I spent the whole night sketching and planning. Its official, Gobber is going to confine me in my FORGE station again. But I should be fine if I can get to the arena before 1400 when training starts.

I run back into the house and into my room. Once there I take off my dusty clothing and place some cleaner ones on along with my replacement cloak. Content on my slight change of attire I fix up my hair and braids and head downstairs for a quick meal before I head to the arena. Downstairs I grab two pieces of salmon and eat one saving the other for later and stuff it into my satchel. Along with grabbing my shield and unwedging mom's ax from the table whilst walking towards the door. I open the door and walk out only to collide with someone. "Ah, there you are."

"Hey Gobber." Here it comes.

"I was wondering where ye went. Now, remember at 1400 you are with the others in handling the Nadder today." He informs.

"Yeah, can't forget that for today."

"Ok, just so you remember." And with that he turns around and heads down the hill.

"ALSO HELENA!" He yells halfway down the hillside.

"YES?"

"18 HUNDRED NUTS, BOLTS, SCREWS, AND NAILS COMBINED TOAL NEED TO BE DONE BEFORE YOU TURN IN TODAY. PUNISHMENT FOR NOT CHECKING IN AT THE FORGE THIS MORNING!" With that he continues his trek down the hill towards the arena.

"Sure thing, boss." Might as well buy some new fabrics before training then.

I head towards the market that is located at the edge of the village before the docks and the bridge to the arena. As I'm aprotching I couldn't help but notice the fact that Snotlout and the twins are tailing me, no pun intended, as I'm walking towards the market plaza. I reach the market plaza and start to look for the fabrics shop, since most of the tribe was out at sea looking for the nest, it was easy to spot. I enter the shop and Mrs. Ingerman spots me. "Good morning Helena," she jokes. "What are you looking for today?"

"Afternoon Mrs. Ingerman, uh you wouldn't have any leather and black cloth in stock?"

"actually I do, I have plenty of your cloth and uh, let me see here, ah found them." She holds up a large roll of leather. " Thought Gobber bought it all, but it appears that is not the case. How much do you need dear?"

"Uh, I guess I'll need all the black cloth and maybe half of the leather."

"Ok dearie." She places the roll of cloth on the stall counters and proceeds to unroll the leather and cuts it to length. She then rerolls the cut portion and places it with the cloth.

"How much would this be Mrs. Ingerman?"

"Uh, let me think for a sec dear. How about three gold and four silver?"

"Okay." But instead of what she asked for I placed five gold pieces on the stand counter and picked up my purchase.

"Hey Helena?" She asks as I start to leave.

"Yes, Mrs. Ingerman?"

"This is five gold pieces. You sure you don't want come change?"

"Nope. You can keep the rest." With that I leave the shop.

"You're much too kind, thank you Helena! Come again!" She shouted and waved as I exited the door, my cloth and leather in hand.

I walk into the plaza but couldn't overhear the fact that the terrible trio is still around snickering behind me, this time they got pails with water sloshing around with them. As 'we' exit the market plaza I start heading back home hoping to get these materials home before training and the fact I also don't want to pass out comes to mind also. I enter the house and place my purchase onto the kitchen table, turn around recollect my gear and head back out. "HEY MECHLESS!"

I turn to see Snotlout and the twins holding their buckets at the ready. "Yes Insecure?"

"HEY I AM NOT INSECURE. Besides, the twins and I thought we should help you."

"Help me in what way?" Three buckets of water, this is going to end well.

"Well, we thought we could help you clean up. Given the fact that you seem a bit dusty."

"And I need help because?"

"NOW!" They toss all three of the buckets content on me thus completely drenching my cloak and soaking everything else. I look back towards the trio and find them holding their sides in their laughter.

"THE NERVE!" I growled.

I walk over to Snotlout and grab is front collar and pick him up. The trio stops laughing. I Hold him up and into my face so he can see my eyes.

"Woah, hey, since when could you-."

"Since always Snotface." I hold him closer, he gulps, the twins start to back up. Saying something about calming down and it was just a prank.

"So, it seems like you need help too."

'What do you mean?" He questions and he is noticeably shaking too.

"I think you need some help with your headache." My eyes shift. His eyes widen in fear.

"What headache? I don't have a-" He never got to finish as I threw him towards an adjacent house, knocking him out.

"Gothi should be able to patch you up." I said to his unconscious form.

I start to crack my neck and knuckles and turned my head towards the twins, they make a run for it dragging a unconscious egocentric cousin of mine away. With the trio gone I head back into the house for a dry pair of clothes. I sigh. "So much for that."

After getting some dry clothes I once again gather my gear and head towards the arena. It's a thirty minute walk, but I've now got twenty five minutes to get there. Gonna be late once more.

-Location: Berk; Training Arena-  
-Time: 1405 ( 2:05 Pm )-  
-Alert Status: Terror Green-

I reach the arena just as everyone else including Snotlout enter the arena with Goober above in the stands. "Alright ye six." He welcomes.

"Today we will be working with the Deadly Nadder." He opens the Nadder's cage forcing us to run into the maze that he had set up.

"Today is all about ATTACK. Nadders are light and quick on their feet." The Nadder jumps onto the top of one of the maze walls and jumps from one top to another.

"It's you job to be lighter and quicker." The Nadder jumps down and runs into the twins.

"The Deadly Nadder has a blind spot. It is your job to find it, hide in it, and strike."

The twins push themselves in front of the Nadder's beak which was it's blind spot. The Nadder turns its head sideways trying to get a better look at the twins. "Urgh, do you ever bathe?" Asked Ruff.

"Of course I do. It's you who smells butt-elf." Tuff retorts.

"Do not!"

"Do to! If you don't like it then get your own blind spot!" They start butting heads.

"Do not! And how about I give you a blind spot!" The Nadder tired of the bickering opens it's maw and blasts them with it's flame.

"Blind spot yes, death spot, eh, not so much." Gobber chuckles and watches as both the twins and the Nadder separate.

The Nadder spots Fishlegs and fires a quick blast of flames at him. "AAAHHH!"

"I'm starting to really question you teaching methods!" He holds up his shield to block the incoming spikes, once they hit the shield he breaks them in half with the wall and continues running away.

"You'll get used to it Fishlegs!" He calls back.

Gobber looks around and sees me swaying on the sides. "HELENA WAKE UP, YOU'RE NOT EVEN TRYING."

I slightly wake up form my quick dose and start running away from the charging Nadder. " _ **STAND STILL TWO-LEGS!** " _Came a very angry female voice.

I start weaving my way through the maze causing me to lose the Nadder with all the turns. I lean up against the wall and slide down, but I'm interrupted. "Phsst, Helena, get down." Ashton warns as the Nadder turns the corner.

" _Where did you go little one?"_ It cooed.

Snotlout sensing he has a shot at impressing Ashton stands up. " Don't worry, I got this." He throws his hammer at the Nadder, ultimately and completely missing.

Ashton turns to him and glares, hard. "Hey the sun was in my eyes, if you wanted me to block the sun I could do that." Ironic really, the weather is heavy dark clouds, and he's complaining about the sun.

The Nadder takes little notice of me as she chases after Aston and Snotlout. I make my way back towards where Gobber is standing and wait. I start to feel myself drift off once more before I hear Ashton yell my name. "HELENA!"

He was jumping off a falling wall that the Nadder had caused and he had his ax in the air as he came down. Quickly I put my shield up and it caught his ax. But at the same time, he landed on top of me, causing both of us to hit the ground. Ashton is the first to recover and he looks around and spots the Nadder searching under the walls for him. Seeing his chance to strike he grabs his ax, but, it is still embedded in my shield firmly. When he finds his ax isn't budging he places his hand on my chest and starts to yank his ax out. THE ABSOLUTE NERVE OF THIS GUY!

"OOOO, love on the battlefield." Ruffnut jokes.

"Eh, he could do better." Judges Tuffnut. The rest of the trainees crowd behind them watching

"Ashton. Let. Go. Ow." I try and get him to get off but he isn't budging.

He give up and stands, places a foot on my chest and starts the yank the shield and ax off once more. HOW DARE HE. On his last attempt he yanks shield and all off my arm and into the charging Nadder's face. " _ **OW! My beautiful scales.** " _And the Nadder retreats back towards it's cage.

I get off the ground and start staring at Ashton who in turn, turns around and starts to point his ax head at me. "Is this some kind of joke to you?! Our parents' war is about to become ours. Figure what side you're-" I yank his ax out of his hand, throwing it across the arena, causing it to embed itself in the stone wall.

"What. Why did you?" I cross my arms and start tapping my right foot.

"You DARE accuse ME of taking all this," I gesture around us. "ALL of this. AS A JOKE!" I hiss.

Gobber calls for Gothi and races down into the arena. The others getting frightened start to slowing creep towards the entrance gate.

"You accuse me, YET HERE YOU ARE, FORCEFULLY AND RUDELY TOUCHING ME!"

"What I did no such thing."

"HOFFERSON I WOULDN'T BE YELLING AT YOU IF YOU DIDN'T DO IT." I jump at him, only to be stopped by Gobber tackling me to the ground.

"ARG LET. ME. GO! I'M NOT DONE WITH HIM YET!" I start to struggle against him.

Gobber turns towards Ashton who is still stunned at the events. "Lad, I highly suggest that, woah nelly-," I push him off but he repins me to the ground. Gothi closing in.

"That you, oof, get out of here, I honestly do not know how long we can hold her. But, she has never gotten this angry before, so Gothi and I don't know what the lass will do to ya."

"GET OFF ME! I NEED TO BREAK HIS ARM!"

"Oh never mind. But still you need to leave, prepare an apology for when she's a whole not calmr. But till then. OW. You better have not have bitten me lassy."

"I SAID GET OFF!" My hood fold off showing my ears, eyes, and scales.

"Gobber. What is she?"

"ASHTON I SAID LEAVE, I'LL ANSWER YER QUESTIONS LATER WHEN SHE ISN'T. TRYIN'. TO. KILL YA! NOW GO!" And with that he takes off, completely forgetting his ax.

"Gothi! I need the nip mead!" He yells, Gothi already in my face quickly mixes the nip mead and pours it down my throat. My body starts to calm, my mind starts to get fuzzy, and exhaustion hits me. My world fades to black.

 _ **01000101 01101110 01100100**_

 **A/N as follows:**

 **DISCLAIMER: Sadly I don't own Httyd. Just my concept I placed their altered versions.**

Please drop a Review or Comment.

Yes, I know that in previous chapters I said that these would get longer as I started posting more. And for that I'm sorry to break that saying. But this chapter's length as will probably some later chapters will be shorter due to the fact, that I wish to keep this story going. I really shouldn't take forever to type a chapter yes, but I have started a new job, I am getting ready for my fall semester classes, and I write whenever I can. But fear not, THE GREAT 001, will never post a chapter that is under 2,000 words. REGARDLESS!

On another note. I may or may not have been slightly sidetracked and wrote another story... That is coming soon... Hints of it are on my profile. HEH.

Better notes to come.

Thank you those who reviewed chapter 5, I may have to start doing some answers at the end of the chapters now... Maybe, I'll see.

[Winter Personnel 001]  
[Time Stamp Unavailable.]


	7. Questions and Answers

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly I don't own Httyd. Just my concept I placed their altered versions.**

 _ **01010011 01110010 01110100**_

-Receiving Transmission: Unit Sneaky-  
-Status: Accepted-  
-Begin Transmission-

-Location: Berk; Connecting Bridge to Training Arena-  
-Time: 1603 ( 4:03 PM )-  
-Alert Status: Terror Green-

After running out of the arena Ashton is quickly flooded by the other trainees. "So." Snotlout asked.

"So what?"

"What was it like?" Questioned the Twins.

"What was what like? What are you three talking about?"

"How did she feel?"

"Really! After all of what just transpired you ask me 'how she felt!?"

"Well duh. We can't exactly see her figure with that stupid cloak of hers."

"So is he flat or what?"

"You're her cousin, why should you know, and it that's just plain creepy. Besides, it was all a stupid accident."

"Didn't seem that way." Tuffnut retorts earning him slap upside the head.

Ashton tries to move away from the group but is still blocked by the trio, Fishlegs is still standing behind Ashton. "Move."

"Not until you give us the information we asked for."

"Real mature you three are. I'm not going to answer you because this is all messed up and this isn't something to be talking about. Now move!"

"No way."

"Snotlout if I tell you three will you move out of my way."

"That's what we said we would do."

"Arg fine." Ashton walks over to the trio blockade, raises his arms up, grabs the twins helmets, and smashes their heads together. Knocking the trio to the wooden flooring.

"Ow, hey!" Cried the dazed trio.

"I told you to move. So I took matters into my own hands."

"Um." Spoke Fishlegs.

Ashton turns around to Fishlegs and glares at him, causing him to try and hide. "Fishlegs I'm not telling you either, end of story."

"O-oh. Uh, I wasn't going to ask. I'm more worried about Helena… Cuz… You know."

"Oh right. I'm sure she's fine Fisher. Maybe a little pissed but I'm sure she's ok. She has Goober and Gothi with her."

"Oh okay." Fishlegs agrees then he starts his trip crossing the bridge.

As Fishlegs leaves Ashton turns and watches as he leaves. But at the same time Gobber walks up behind him with Helena slung over his shoulder and Gothi in tow. "Lad?"

"Hm?" Ashton turns.

"Mind explanin' what happened here?" Referring to the dazed trio on the bridge.

"They wouldn't get out of my way."

"Oh alright then. Say, why don't ye come with us to Helenas house. I'll answer yer questions there."

"Might as well, since my ax is in a wall."

"Sorry 'bout that. I'll have her take it out when she's sober." Giggles start coming from his back.

"I am so sober. Have you ever seen how many holes fabric has. There's so many."

"Lass yer on three cups of mead infused with nip."

"Pfh. Mommy is gonna be so mad at you again." The giggles kept coming from his back.

"Yes, yes, I know she will."

"Um, Gobber?"

"Yes laddie."

"Didn't her mother-"

"Best keep that statement in lad. Anyhow let's take her home. I'll answer yer questions there."

Gobber restarts his walk across the bridge with Ashton now in tow and surprisingly they spotted Gothi already in the center of the village. Helena looks up from Gobbers back and spots Ashton. "Hiiiiii Ashie, Mommy is out right now so I can't play today."

"Uh, it's okay Helena." He mumbles. "I think?"

"Okay." She lowers her head once more.

"Hey Gobber."

"Yes lad."

"What is she going on about?"

"Well since ye asked and I don't see no reason to hold answer to ye. Helena thinks she's five whenever her mind is fuzzy. So what she just said makes some sense, not that you would remember, that is. Now, I'll ask you this, how old were ye when Finn lost to the flightmare?"

"Six almost seven. Why?"

"Placing this simply, her mind goes back to a simpler time. Now think on this lad, her life currently isn't exactly a happy one, and yes I watch over her even though she doesn't really need it. Like I said, her current life is filled with torment, loneliness, secrets, over working, betrayal and heartbreak. She lost her mother lad, is mostly ignored by her father since that event, and most importantly, her friend. So to compensate the pain, she reverts to one time where she feels loved, is accepted, isn't bullied, isn't ignored and most importantly, has her best friend."

"Where doesn't my uncle Finn fit into this?"

"Ladd, she lost her mother three days after yer uncle lost. When he lost, you stopped being around her, and focused more on training yerself to fight the Flightmare to restore yer family's honour. When she need someone to help her, you were her second go-to. But once her second go-to stopped talking and seeing her; she felt like she had finally lost everything. What you saw in the arena, is one result of her losing everything. Anger. That's why Sharpshot; is a customized AI unit, she needed someone to talk too, but even that isn't enough. Ah, here we are." Gobber opens the household's door and heads in.

"So make yerself comfortable I'm going to place her in bed before we continue." And with that he heads upstairs to place Helena in her bed.

"We used to be friends?" Ashton questioned himself as he took a seat by the central fire pit.

Gobber then starts to come back down and takes a seat across from Ashton. "So, what else do ye want ta know?"

"What exactly is Helena?"

"Okay, but before I tell ya, I need ya ta know that what I'm about ta tell ya DOESN'T LEAVE THIS HOUSE. Because if this were to ever publicly surface she would be killed or cast out. Got it?"

"Uh, sure thing."

"Good. Now to understand Helena you need to understand her mother's side. Now from what I understand what yer were told that Valka was a Jorgenson. That is true, but that is only half of it, you see, Valka was from another village. Meaning that she, like the Ingermans, moved to Berk. Now unlike the Ingermans, Valka came from a village up north that was destroyed and its people were forced to scatter to avoid being killed or made slaves. You still with me lad?"

"I'm following sir."

"Just checking. So, the village, or more accurately the island, she was from was once called Jumper Isle. It was home to the, well, the jumper people. They were a peaceful tribe, filled with people who would help out others, and ones who never tended to pick a side during other tribe conflicts.

Now the inhabitants of Jumper Isle were a very special kind of people. They were, well they still are due to Helena, draconic hybrids. The had two forms from what I understand from Valka. One form was their 'dragon' form and the other was how we saw Valka on a normal basis; her 'human' form.

Now their 'dragon' form has the features of whatever dragon he or she matched in personality. Valka being kind hearted, smart and wise, caring, and strong not just in the mind but physically as well. So her form was that of what is to us a fabled Stormcutter.

Now you might be thinking to yerself "how could she be physically strong even though she was a fishbone?". In truth, according to what Valka had told us for passing along information and for Helena's sake; draconic hybrids, although in their 'human' form look completely normal like everyone else. Their dragon senses are still active like their enhanced sense of smell, hearing, sight, and strength. So for example, if Valka was still with us and wanted to, she could have picked up Thornado without breaking a sweat.

Moving on, when Valka moved here all that time ago, she proved her worth to join the tribe. She was then latter taken in by the Jorgensons as they offered to take her in. But Valka kept her, uh, what's a decent word for it, uh, ability a closely kept secret except from Gothi and I.

Even when she had married Stoick she kept it from him in fear of being killed or banished. And then Helena was born; now here is the thing with newborn hybrids. As clear as day you noticed Helena's dragonic features earlier today. That's because at the age of 3, when a hybrid newborn's personality starts to form, they start to grow their features. Sadly in order for them to 'hide' their features, they must learn how to control their dragon side along with learning how to morph their features into their bodys.

That being said, most young hybrids learn this at a young age like when they are nine or ten. Once again due to Valka being taken when Helena was only six, she was never able to learn it. So after Valka was taken, we had her wear a cloak to hide herself until she could learn to morph her features. She has the books that Valka had written just in case if something happened to her. But because of her rude departure only Gothi knows where the books are. And judging by Helena's talk with Gothi the day when you all were in yer mechs training and by today's incident in the arena; she has too much built up anger and other emotions that mess up this teaching."

"So, if Helena is a hybrid then what dragon is she? I've never seen a dragon with white scales with a hint of violet before."

Gobber stands up and starts to fix up the central fire pit with some fresh logs. "Like her mother lad, her dragon half is what we still have only as rumors from Bork's papers. From what we discovered Helena is what has been named a Light Fury, the fabled female equivalent to that of the Night Fury. At least that was Bork's papers have described as one. Now with the mention of the Night Fury it is entirely possible that Helena did shoot one from its flight. And knowing her instincts for peace and mercy, she most likely spared the creature. So be on yer guard hen ya enter the forest okay laddie."

"If you say so."

"Excellent. So, since it's getting pretty late now, I'll leave you in charge of her, which shouldn't be too long." Goober starts to make his way to the door. Causing Ashton to jump up from his seat.

"No. No. No. Wait you're leaving me here with her!"

"That's right."

"No way, you are staying here and I'm going to go on my own business."

"Sorry lad, you're the one who caused this mess, so I'm having you clean it up. Good luck." He opens the door and leaves.

"My fault, SHE'S THE ONE WHO-" He yells at the stationary door.

"Ahem!" Came Helena's interruption at the base of the stairs; standing there without her cloak.

"What do you want." Ashton glares at her.

"If I wasn't still on some nip, from today ancciednt, you would have thought twice on what you would have said just then."

"Not my problem. You still-"

"Hofferson do I need to break some bones here."

"If it's your bones then fine."

"Har de har har, very funny. I mean you can try, but you'll just hurt yourself more than the damage done to me."

"And why would that be?"

"Easy, I have stronger bones and muscles."

"As if." Ashton huffed in denial.

"Hofferson I wedged your ax in stone thirty meters from the other side of the arena. If that doesn't prove my point, well... I don't know what else to prove it." Helena starts to grab some raw fish placing one into her satchel.

"Still means nothing whatsoever to me." He retakes his seat.

"You are so lucky that nip calms me. Also could you stand by the door."

"Why?"

"Just do it Ashie."

"Don't you dare call me that."

"Okay Ashie."

"You aren't going to stop are you?"

"Please Ashie." She holds her hands behind her back and starts rocking on her heals back and forth.

"Arg fine." He gives in and heads over to the door.

"Besides why do you want me here anyway?'

"So I can stretch."

"Yeah right."

"Hey, you try not moving your arms for several long hours." She starts to unravel her wings and tail.

"Oh, gods, so much better."

"So how does having wings and a tail feel exactly?"

Helena starts to close up her wings after doing some pumping actions with her wings and basic swing movements with her tail. "Now before I tell you anything more, unlike Gobber, the information coming from ME specifically should not be used to try and kill me, got it."

Ashton rolls his eyes. "Understood."

"Okay, so I guess a better example on how they feel, just imagine yourself with several extra limbs." To prove her point he moves her tail towards the kitchen table chairs and picks one up.

"Also answer the door here in ten seconds and move out of the way. Then quickly close and lock it."

"Must I ask why."

"Nope, the door answers it for you." The door starts receiving heavy knocking with someone's weapon.

"HEY MECHLESS I KNOW YOU'RE IN THERE. OPEN UP. WE STILL HAVE SOME UNFINISHED BUSINESS FROM EARLIER THIS MORNING!" Came Snotlout's voice.

Ashton opens the door startling Snotlout. "Hey Ashton what are you doing here?"

"Goober his having me watch her as punishment."

"Hah loser, anyway, move so I can finish some business with mechless."

"Okay." He moves out of the doorway.

"Sweet, hey mech-WOAH!" He yells at the chair Helena picked up was thrown at him. It crashes into him with so much force it moves him out of the doorway and onto his back on the ground. Ashton thanks Snotlout for stopping by, closes, and promptly locks the door.

"Now that, little nuance is taken care of, anything else you wish to know?" Helena takes a seat, clasps her hands, slightly tilts her head, and smiles.

"I guess I can ask a few more." Aston takes a seat across from her.

"So explain our childhood."

"Do you really wish to know how we were back then?"

"I did ask didn't I?"

"If you wish. Just be aware that you wanted to hear this."

-Receiving Transmission: Unit Sneaky-  
-Transmission Terminated-

 _ **01000101 01101110 01100100**_

 **A/N as follows:**

 **DISCLAIMER: Sadly I don't own Httyd. Just my concept I placed their altered versions.**

 **AND NO I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT TOOTHLESS!**

Please drop a Review or Comment. They do help.

Better notes to come.

Thank you those who reviewed chapter 6, I may have to start doing some answers at the end of the chapters now... I'm still deciding.

[Winter Personnel 001]  
[Post Time Stamp Unavailable.]


	8. Axes and Fish

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly I don't own Httyd. Just my concept I placed their altered versions.**

 _ **01010011 01110010 01110100**_

*Bang* *Bang* *Bang* Goes a certain blue eyed and blond haired teenagers head against the oaken tabletop. I just sat there and let the whole situation play out. I really wish sharpshot was recording this, but alas, he isn't around to do so. "You know, I did warn you about this."

"Shut it dragon girl."

"Why's that, O gracious warrior?"

"My headache is getting worse with your noise." He continues to bang his head against the table.

"You do know the more you do that, the more it's going to hurt. Along with the fact that my table will soon have a Ashton forehead sized dent in that spot."

"Dragon I told you to shut it."

"Fine Ashie. At least tell me why you're denting my table."

"I'm trying to forget these past few hours."

"But Ashie, I want you to remember that you remembered our past."

"Stop calling me that." He groans seizing his hammering of the table.

"I will when you stop calling me dragon girl. Well publicly that is."

"Fine by me." He then proceeds to lay his head on the table wrapping his arms underneath it to act like a pillow.

"So. Since it is getting late, I still have nip in my system, and you still need your axe. I think it's best that we get your axe and call it the night. Well before Gobber lectures me again."

"What now?" Ashton raises his head giving me a confused look.

I grab my cloak and proceed to place it on. "We are going to the Arena to get your axe before Gobber lectures me."

"If you say so, he did ditch me with you." He slowly gets up and we head out the door.

-Location: Berk; Kill and Training Arena-  
-Time: 2038 ( 8:38 PM)-  
-Alert Status: Terror Green.

Sunset. One of my favorite times of the day, mainly becasue it's one of the only times I'm able to fly freely. But this sunset was sligtly diffrent. It wasn't me standing at the edge of Ravens Point, no, I was Ashton and I standing infront of the halfway wedged axe in the wall. "So, here's your axe. I'll leave you to it for a bit."

"You are doing no such thing."

"Aw, is Ashie not thinking he's strong enough?" I smirk at the shorter being.

"You are asking to be killed aren't you? He starts to glare at me.

"Nah, I move faster than you can throw. So there is no reason for me to worry about dying right- OW!" He lands a fist into my right shoulder.

"What in the nine realms was that for?!"

"So the dragon girl does feel pain. Interesting." He leans over and plucks his knife out from his boot holster and starts waving it in front of me.

"That was for sassing me for something that you should be doing, and this," Ashton guides his thumb on the cheek of the blade stopping at the tip. "Is persuasion for my axe back."

I finish rubbing the sore spot and narrow my eyes, in the dying light my eyes start glowing. "Geez, I'll get your axe out of the stupid wall," I push him aside and walk up to the wedged metal and wood. "And here I thought we were getting along so well."

"I may know more about you than I did before, but there is no way I am letting YOU of all people, ruin my chances of winning dragon training."

I place one foot on the wall, grab the axe by the handel, and give it a firm tug. "Urg, come on you stupid excuse for metal." I give it another tug, this time slightly shifting it from it's crevice. I turn my eyes towards Ashton, still there, just glaring at me with his knife still in his hands.

"What's wrong? You not strong enough?"

"You are just asking for trouble huh."

"Not at all, it's just, if you break it, you are in charge of repairing it."

I turn back towards the axe and continue to unwedge it from the rock. "Yeah yeah." I made his axe a matter of fact. I grab it one last time and give it a tug measurable in strength to that of when Skullcrusher is charged through rocks. The axe finally gives and the axe and I fall to the arena floor with so much force, dust flies up everywhere. But upon doing so I land on my wing, pinching the leathery membrane and jamming the bones on my back.

"Agk, ohhh, that's going to sting later," I lean my body off the floor holding his axe in my claw, pain still spreading throughout my back. "Oww, here, take your stupid axe."

He yanks it out of my claw before I could let go causing me to fall over once more. " About time," He starts to spin it in his hands before pointing it towards my face on near the ground. " One last thing, figure what side you're on." And he walks out of the arena.

I set myself back up after he had left the arena and when I couldn't hear footsteps anymore. The moon has come out casting shadows all over the arena. If you were to walk in here, I can guarantee you, that you would only see a pair of green glowing eyes against the wall. "Still a jerk after all is said and done huh."

I plant my feet on the ground and stand myself up, a bit shaken but otherwise slowly. I take a look at my watch and take a quick glance at the moon. "Looks like I'm visiting the Night Fury in the morning." I say to the darkness, thankful that no one is around to hear it.

And with everything set and done in the arena, I make my peaceful trek back up the hillside.

-Location: Berk; Haddock Residence-  
-Date: [Redacted], August 24th-  
-Time: 0844 ( 9:44 AM )-  
-Alert Status: Terror Green-

I wake up surprisingly early, could be the fact that a familiar terror crashed into me. Upon Sharpshot crashing into me, he causes me to fall off the bed in a mess of failing white scaled limbs. "HEY! What's the matter with you!" I yell at the hunk of green and red metal laying in the location that I layed just seconds pryor.

"Mistress Helena, I regret to inform, inform, you, that, that I believe that my systems have been tampered with. I apologize for crashing into you, as, as, you are a heavy sleeperrrrrrrrrrr."

I untangled myself from my tangled limbs and blanket with a heavy sigh. "It's fine Sharp, just power down for now. I don't want you exploding anytime soon."

"Good niiight mystries helejaaa…." His' eyes close as his systems shutdown.

"I can never catch a break huh" I say as I pick up the damaged assistant and set him on my rooms workbench. "Most likely Snotlout and the twins again," I look at my watch. "I got 4 hours to kill, might as well set off to see the Night Fury."

After a brief struggle to find some of my outfit, I adjust my cloak and grab my satchel but I smell something foul coming from it. I open it up and remove the smelling fish from the other day. "That's very repulsive." I toss the vile thing into the fire pit to promptly dispose of it and grab another, fresher, fish from the basket to replace the repulsive one.

Once everything is said and done, I sneak out the back door, to keep the terrible trio from noticing me, and enter the forest.

-Location: Berk; Raven Point Forest; Cove-  
-Time: 0844 ( 9:44 AM )-  
-Alert Status: Terror Green-  
-Additional Notes: LIVE DRAGON Stay Away From Area-

I enter the cove, cautious that I don't make so much noise as to awaken the dragon that most likely still resides here, and I toss the fish towards the center of the cove.

Nothing.

That's Odd, you would think a trapped dragon would go after food. Maybe it already ate? Gods I feel so stupid. I walk towards the fish and pick it back up by its gills. I take a look around the cove hoping to catch a glimpse of it, nothing. I start to put the fish back in my satchel when I feel something behind me. I turn and jump back, nearly dropping the fish, it's right behind me….

"N-nice dragon," I start to hold up the fish slightly backing away. "I-I have some fish if you want it…"

The dragon in question leans forwards, towards the fish, and sniffs it. "It's uh, fresh, if you're wondering, well fresh as in several hours old but….." It opens its mouth. "Toothless…. Wait didn't you-"

It's teeth snaps out of its gums and the Night Fury lunges at the fish, promptly ripping it from my claws grasp and into its gullet. "-Teeth…. Huh." The dragon in question then starts to walk towards me, causing me to walk towards the rock wall. "No no no, I don't have anymore. Ack." I hit my head against the rock wall.

The dragon tilts it's head at me while staring at me with its venomous eyes. "Uh, please don't eat me." It narrows it eyes and leans back slightly while keeping its eyes locked with mine.

"Oh thor."

 _ **01000101 01101110 01100100**_

 **A/N as follows:**

 **DISCLAIMER: Sadly I don't own Httyd. Just my concept I placed their altered versions.**

Please drop a Review or Comment. They do help. But yeah, let me know what you think... maybe?

So about that never under 2,000 words...

Better notes to come. For like the fourth time in a row...

Thank you those who reviewed chapter 7, I have decided to start posting answers to questions or comments that you say/ask in the review and comments. I will start those in chapter 9.

[Winter Personnel 001]  
[Timestamp Unavailable]


	9. Gross and Stormcutters

**DISCLAIMER: Sadly I don't own Httyd. Just my concept I placed their altered versions.**

 _ **01010011 01110010 01110100**_

"EW, just ew. What do you want me to do with this?" I question the dragon that's sitting all puppy like in front of me.

It starts to make motions of eating. Oh gods no. I glance towards the fish in my lap, the fish is completely covered in its saliva. Raw fish yes I can eat it with no problem, any kind, and how it is prepared or if it's cooked. But raw fish covered in sticky and smelling like decomposing fish NO WAY. I look back up at the dragon and it continues to stare and making the eating motions.

"You want me to eat this?" It nods its head, I think.

I pick the disgusting half fish up and hold it in my claws. "You're not letting me leave without eating this aren't you?" Another nod confirming my fears.

I hold the fish and hoist it into my maw. The taste of a normal raw fish is completely overlooked by the dragon's saliva. I take a large bite of the fish in hopes of pleasing the stubborn dragon. I set the rest of the fish on the ground and give the dragon a nervous smile, trying to hide the bite of fish in my mouth. The dragon is unconvinced and makes more swallowing motions. I swallow the disgusting fish, the dragon's eyes widen and it calms. I open my mouth and release breath that I didn't know I was holding. I reach a clawed hand and tried to touch the dragon. It hisses at me and 'flies' away to the other side of the pond. I sigh. "Oh, well."

I start to gather up my things that spilled out of my bag, adjust my cloak, and head out of the cove. But before I leave the exit I look back to the curled up dragon. "How about Toothless?" I whisper, I turn and leave. But not before hearing a grumble coming from the area. " _ **Not toothless…."**_

-Location: Training/Kill Arena; Mech Side-

-Time: 1358 ( 1:58 PM )-

-Alert Status: Terror Green-

"Ah, look who decided to show up for work." Gobber said while giving me his signature mustache pulling thinking face.

I finish my fun and stand in front of him slowly panting. "Sorry, huh, cutting took longer than, huff, it should."

"Fabric again?"

"Yeah."

He shakes his head and pushes me towards the titanwing sized mech entry door. The others are already standing in front was well. Ashton giving his signature glare, Fishlegs giving a nervous smile, Snotlout eying me, and the twins fighting each other again. "Lookie here mechless is late again." Snotlout sneered when I got in line.

"Late is better than being a egocentric ass who got beaten by said mechless the other day."

His expression falls and his face reddens with anger. "Wha- Why you-" Gobber throws a rock at him, causing his helmet to fall off.

"ALRIGHT, You, that's enough." He announces getting all of our attention. "Now, I guessing that some of you are hoping to do something more with your mechs." He pulls out the door remote. "That would be correct," The twins and Snotlout's eyes widen in joy. "But, seeing as how half of you didn't understand your mechs," He eyes the twins and Snotlout lose their joy.

Fishlegs decides to speak up. "Uh, then what will we be doing then sir?"

"Glad ya asked!" He presses the button on the remote and the alarms start to go off as the door open. Once the door opens it reveals basic maintenance tools and equipment and a giant tarped object.

"What! This isn't what I signed up for!" Shouts Snotlout.

"Yes it is yak brains." I mumble.

Gobber hobbles over and grabs a wrench and points it at him. "Basic maintenance. You need to understand how to maintain your mechs in order to properly operate it." He tosses the wrench at Snotlout who barely catches it. "Now hop to it, go get your mechs 'n we'll get started." No one budges.

"Am I gona have ta give ye cage cleaning duty?" The others disperse to their mechs. I roll my eyes as Gobber pushes the equipment outside and closes the door, pulling me in with him.

"What?" He flips the lights illuminating the bay, while the lights flicker on he pulls a paper out of his pocket.

"What's going on Gobber?" I ask the two limbed figure standing next to the tarped object, while he was opening the paper.

He looks up at me. "Do you remember this Helena?" He hands me the aged parchment.

I carefully flip the parchment over revealing a faded drawing of a Stormcutter dragon. "Gobber, where, how, how did you get this?"

"I got it from yer mother."

"How, I mean I'm grateful this is still in one piece but. Mom never took it off her person after I gave it to her."

"I wasn't joking when I said I got it from yer mother Helena. Because she sent it to me."

My voice starts to waver, tears threatening to break. "Wha- what?"

"Two years to this day lass, I was working in the shop when a terror latched onto my head. After a bit of a struggle to get the dar' creature off, I held it up and on its leg was a parchment roll. I slid the parchments off and the terror flew away. I opened up the first roll and yer drawing was on top, near mint condition to when ye gave it." He hobles over and uses his good hand to stroke my loose strands of hair out of my face. He looks right into my eyes and pulls my hood down, tears forming on my eyes.

"The second parchment was a letter," He pulls it out and hands it to me. "It was no doubt yer mother's handwritin." I stare at the parchment, Gobber sighs and gently takes it from me, I whine.

"Dearest friend,

I know this is all so sudden. But I am doing okay. I know I left you and Stoick to take care of her. But, I have heard wind that I have been pronounced dead and I do not know if it would be wise for me to return. Enclosed with this letter is Helena's drawing of a Stormcutter, my other half as you know, but my other form as well. I know I told you that my kind has only two forms, I did not wish to hold back information for you. But that's another story for another time.

Enclosed behind Helena's bookshelf are the books she will need as she learns more about herself. I wish my departure was at a better time during her life. But Cloudjumper had enough of my presence being here. I can not disclose my location as I do not wish Helena to fly here to be with me. For as it is far to dangerous for her, I wish her to stay in Berk so that she will be safer. I hope that I am making the right decision. If Helena ever complains about a voice talking to her that is feminine, aggressive, and dark. Please keep an eye on her, I know she doesn't like the pampering but I do not want her influenced by it. Please tell her that I miss her, I still love her, and that I wish I could be there with her." I sit on the floor and break.

"But Gobber, I have enclosed the drawing not only because I want her to have something other than her dragon toy to remember me by. I heard about the dragon mech units that we now have. I would like for you to build this for her, think of it as a remembrance gift for her. Like what we did with Snoopy and Woodstock for Charl.

During the upcoming months I will be sending Latch ( the terror) to bring you sketches of the workings of a Stormcutter.

Stoick must never know I'm contacting you. I still love him, I do; but I do not wish to endanger the life of my child because of his foolishness and his now larger hatred for dragons has gotten. Knowing him he may push her away, because of how she almost looks identical to me, if he does, please Gobber, please be the father figure she needs.

With love, Valka."

Gobber finishes the letter and pulls me up into a hug. "I know, I know, I kept secrets from you."

My crying could probably be heard from outside the garage, I don't care. "Why? Why? Why did you keep this from me?"

"Yer mother wanted this to be secret, I received another one a few months ago saying she'll return when she feels like it's right." I look up at him.

"She, she said that?"

"Yes. Now," He pulls away leaving me to fix myself up. "Here ya go, yer mother and my gift to you." He pulls down the tarp unveiling the mech. "There is only one catch with this big guy."

"Huh?"

"You can only use 'im during the time frame of training, I don't want ya relying on this guy over the one yer supposed to build yerself."

I grab onto him in a wordless thankless hug. "Yer welcome lass." He returns it.

"GOBBER! WE NEED SOME HELP HERE!" Came Ashton's voice, ruining the mood.

"What's happenin' now?"

"SNOTLOUT IS WHAT HAPPENED!"

Gobber sighs. " Alright hold on, yer peers are so idiotic. I'll let ye introduce yerself, but I expect ye on the floor soon." He opens the garage door so he could exit and leaves yelling at Snotlout. "SNOTLOUT! YER SUPPOSED TO SHUT DOWN THE POWER CORE FIRST! NOT THE THORSAKEN FIRE CORE!"

 _ **01000101 01101110 01100100**_

 **A/N as follows:**

 **DISCLAIMER: Sadly I don't own Httyd. Just my concept I placed their altered versions.**

 **IT SEEMS THAT I DO LIVE.**

Please drop a Review or Comment. They do help. But yeah, let me know what you think... maybe?

Better notes to come. For like the [insert number here ] time in a row...

Edited November 14, 2018 9:23 Am

Thank you those who reviewed chapter 8 if I got any. Its been a while so I don't remember off the top of my head.

[Winter Personnel 001]  
[Timestamp Unavailable]


	10. Waiting and a Book?

DISCLAIMER: Sadly I don't own Httyd. Just my concept I placed their altered versions.

01010011 01110010 01110100

I emerge from the hanger to seeing Gobber scorched, a thin layer of ash covering his face.

"Uh? Gobber?"

"Not a word lassie. Not a word."

"Should I take his Mech from him?"

"Ye don't have ta lass."

My face turns to confusion under my hood. "What?"

"He melted his cores and systems when he decided to open up the fire core."

"But Hunterbolt is a Skrill model. It's not supposed to have flames, only a advanced power core."

"Exactly!" He tosses the ruined core module onto the floor. "Yak for brains added the blasted core. Then tried to have it activate the same time as 'added firepower' and it would be 'awesome'."

"So several moons of delicate work and construction, all wasted because he wanted to show off."

"Essentially." He heads over to Fishlegs and slapping the last maintenance panel he was struggling to remove causing it to unlatch.

I follow behind him. "So uh, where is Hunterbolt now?" I ask while looking around for Snotlout and the ruined mech.

"-connects to this connector here, once that is in, route the data cable towards the central processor. Got that?" He asks Fishlegs.

"Uh, yeah, got it."

"Good, and make sure the cables and wires are organized." He turns back to me dragging me along as he hobbled towards Ashton. "Had 'im walk with the removal team towards the scrapping hanger. The thing is only useful for parts now, asked Bucket and Mulch to restrain 'im as well. As we all know that tampering with the mechs is against regulations. So I'm having him watch the scrapping and removing him from the Mech program."

Surprised I stop and Ashton gives us a questioning glare. "What about his weapon testing status?"

"Eh, I'm keepin' 'im in it. Seems like it's the only thing he's good fer. Don't want Spitelout chewing me about everything I pulled his son from. Did I mention how much I dislike yer uncle?"

"IF I had my way I would tear him from everything, painfully." I growled.

Gobber slaps be upside my head. "No yer not lass," He turns back to Ashton. "Good work here lad, I can trust ye to be able to replace everything here, correct?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, now, put 'er back together and ye can go home after ye boot 'er up. And you lass," He points at me. "Will ye watch him. I don't want another unit labeled for parts." He starts to leave Ashton and I in favor of Fishlegs in panic mode.

Ashton gives me another glare as I watch him. He notices my eyes under my hood and soon returns back to his work. Muttering under his breath. "What do you want dragon."

"Nothing Ashie." I start rocking on my heels.

"Then why are you here." He sneered into the logistics lsystems he was reconstructing.

"Watching you reconnect the flight aliment processors the the central weapon system core computer. And because Gobber told me too."

"I knew that."

"You also placed the AI computer upside down."

"Dragon." Oooh, he's getting angry.

"The cooling tubes are also connected to the pump wrong. You have it so the pipes are carrying out coolant from the systems instead of the reservoir."

Honestly the pipes can face any direction, as long as the directional arrows a pointing the correct direction it makes it easier to diagnose a cooling problem, the pump does all the work. All units have different directional flow, Gronckle units are reversed pumping from the front of the unit to the back, where as Nightmare units flow from the back to the front. But let's be honest, Ashton doesn't know that. But he did have the AI chip wrong, really need to make the chips one way...

He stops his work on fixing the AI computer. "Dragon."

"And you are just a rude little man." I end with my signature fanged smirk.

He grabs for his axe,"Dragon.", and he raises it.

I look around the arena seeing Fishlegs cleaning up his mess, Gobber chasing down the twins with his taser while soaked in water, and Gothi carefully eying me. I look back to Ashton, his axe ready to swing, and his glare had harded anger. I smile under my hood. Ashton takes a step forward. "If you want to live till tomorrow I suggest you shut up."

I moved my tail and swept his feet from under him.

"Huh? Where'd you go?"

From the floor he threw one of his hidden knifes at me, "You are just asking to meet my blade huh?" He stated as the blade sailed past my face, cutting right through my hood, and catering to the ground….

"I JUST MADE THIS CLOAK!" I grab the previously hidden blade and pocket it.

He gets off the floor grumbling curses that don't even apply to me. "Whatever, not my problem." He turns back towards the open service panel.

"So what do you want from me dragon?"

"Just waiting."

He finishes up the system and closes the access panels. "Waiting for what?"

"To leave." I pull out his knife and start to pick at my claws.

"Then why don't you leave then. You clearly have no reason to be here other than GETTING in my way." He presses the pre launch button on his command tablet. As he presses it, Axewing starts it's warm up sequence.

I let out a low growl. "Not my fault I'm supposed to watch you all when it comes to mech training, but Gobber wants me to "guide" you all instead." Crossing my arms and huffing. "Not that I should care seeing as there's one egotistical 'know it all', two identical idiots who can't get along long enough to get anything done-" I point at the twins as Gobber pulls them behind him out of the arena in handcuffs while they headbut eachother yelling insults. "SEE! SEE what I mean!"

Axewing finishes warming up and starts to run its flight system checks and starts to move its wings. Causing Ashton and I to back away. "It's the twins what do you expect, but anyway go on."

"One anxiety filled dragon and dragon mech encyclopedia," I point to Fishlegs freaking out over the fan assembly while reading the manual. "And finally one overconfident, axe crazy, and aggressive ex-childhood friend." Ashton glares deeply at me. "That I have to help watch, and instruct; but here's the thing 60% of said group doesn't care what happens, as long as they get their glory from their first kill!" By the time I finish I'm growling heavily Ashton backs away a bit remembering what happened last time I was angry.

Then out of who knows where someone slams a book on the back of my head. I turn around instinctively and move into a low crotch. "WHO!" Gothi slaps me with her staff sending me to the floor.

"AH! What? Gothi? She scribbles in the dirt 'Control' and points to the book and leaves.

I glance at the book and pick it up. "Fine, I guess you found it." In turn I start to make my way out as well.

Ashton calls out behind me but I don't care what he said. All I care about is getting either off this Island or hiding my taboo features.

01000101 01101110 01100100

A/N as follows:

DISCLAIMER: Sadly I don't own Httyd. Just my concept I placed their altered versions.

Welp, 4 months later i guess i update...

Please drop a Review or Comment. They do help. But yeah, let me know what you think... maybe? If not thats coolz.

Better notes to come. For like the [insert number here ] time in a row...

Now about those review answers...

[Winter Personnel 001]

[Timestamp Unavailable]


	11. Preview and Note

-Location: Berk; Raven Point Forest; Cove-

-Time: 1744 ( 5:44 PM )-

-Alert Status: Terror Green-

-Additional Notes: LIVE DRAGON Stay Away From Area-

Heading towards the forest with a basket strapped to one's back wasn't that hard for me, but trying to micromanage 2 cumbersome bags isn't easy when you don't want to damage both. As I draped my cloak over my shoulder in between my wing and neck, I started to regret my decision of coming back out here. "This is so stupid, why do i keep coming back here."

I climbed my way back into the cove Toothless as I dubbed him took notice of me. "Why do you always insist of coming back time after time. You sentence me to death, free me, relocate me, return to feed me as some sort of peace offering, and now you return once again carrying another basket; containing smells of food or fish as you call it. So why half-ling, what is your goal."

I nearly dropped said basket along with its contents when he spoke up. To be completely honest i wasn't expecting that kind of response in the first place. Growling: yes, but full fledged sentences: nope not one bit. Come to think of it there was that one comment when I shot him down….

_

 _So i feel like I owe you all one._ _I don't know why, possibly due to the fact i feel bad for not updating in forever with anything really._ _so heres a small preview of what i have for chapter 11 (i think. I'm on my phone so its hard to back and forth.)_ _But yeah enjoy this. Its literally all i got so far for this next update._ _Enjoy._ _And no this is not a April fools prank. Although i did consider it._ _like, Helena finds evil dragon. Kills it. And is hunted down by the archipelago. The end. *Sets story to complete* Somthing like that._ _Also rewriting Conformation Code. cuz it cringe. like really bad cring. Including my punctuation skills. And grammar._ _I'm very tired._ _[Personnel 001]_


End file.
